Carte Maîtresse
by Agrond
Summary: Orion Musket, autrefois connu comme un des quatre meilleurs alchimistes d'état, les Four Aces, a décidé de se constituer prisonnier. Interrogé, il raconte sa vie : ses débuts dans l'armée, Ishbal, sa vie de hors-la-loi... /!\ spoilers sur la fin du manga /!\ en hiatus
1. prologue

Alors voici ma première fic, sur FMA comme vous l'aurez deviné. Vous verrez l'histoire du manga, ou plutôt du **second animé**, depuis un OC qui ne restera pas passif, rassurez-vous. Je mets T par défaut, après tout ce monde n'est pas rose (Ishbal et tout ça...) Alors commençons

Disclamer : _Fullmetal Alchemist_ et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Arakawa (même si certains d'entre auraient mérité un meilleur traitement), à l'exception de ceux que j'ai créé bien sur.

* * *

**Prologue : L'interrogatoire**

L'escorte qui nous attendait, ma camarade et moi, était assez importante vu ce qui venait de se passer. En plus de la quinzaine de soldats portant l'uniforme de Briggs et de Central, je vis venir le Colonel Mustang, un homme aux cheveux sombres, accompagné de son fidèle Lieutenant, l'_Oeil de Faucon_ Riza Hawkeye, dont la blonde chevelure contrastait avec son regard perçant, couleur caramel.

Cette troupe était sensée protéger le Général de Division Olivier Mira Armstrong, une femme blonde, aussi froide que la région où elle travaillait depuis près de vingt ans. Je n'aurais eu aucun mal à me défaire de tout ce petit monde, mais la femme qui m'accompagnait aurait pu être blessée. Blonde elle aussi, la tresse qu'elle s'était faite cachait un tatouage du même vert que son regard qui me fascinait, et dans lequel j'oubliais tous mes problèmes.

On nous avait mis des menottes, avant de traverser une bonne partie du QG de Central pour trouver une salle adéquate, laquelle avait une fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieur et sur les traces de la bataille qui venait de s'y dérouler. Le Colonel et son Lieutenant me firent entrer dedans avant de se placer derrière nous, pour surveiller.

Le Général Armstrong pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, nous lui fîmes un salut militaire « Asseyez-vous! » J'obéis aux ordres de la _Reine de Glace_, tout comme ma camarade « Lieutenant-Colonel Orion Musket, _Spades Alchemist_ et membre du _Four Aces_, vous vous êtes constitué prisonnier après m'avoir dit qu'on avait trafiqué votre dossier militaire.

-Tout à fait, je tiens toutefois à vous signaler qu'il ne servait à rien de demander une escorte...

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot! Nous ne voulons savoir que trois choses : premièrement, votre implication dans le _Jour Promis_. Deuxièmement, » elle sortit de sa poche une petite bille pourpre « où et comment vous êtes-vous procuré cette Pierre Philosophale? Et troisièmement, l'affaire Scapegoat qui doit être cette fameuse partie trafiquée. Ne soyez pas étonné, j'ai lu votre dossier à la demande des pourritures qui dirigeaient le pays.

-Mais bien sûr, mon Général. Vous savez donc que je suis un Amestrien né en Xing le 1e Mai 1981 et que ma famille est revenue dans le pays après la mort de ma mère. J'avais passé toute ma jeunesse à apprendre l'alchimie, c'est pour cette raison que je suis allé poser ma candidature comme alchimiste d'état. C'est justement lors de l'examen pratique que j'ai rencontré le Major Armstrong, votre frère, pour la première fois...

* * *

Et voilà! Premier Post! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


	2. Chapter 1

Alors voici ma première fic, sur FMA comme vous l'aurez deviné. Vous verrez l'histoire du manga, ou plutôt du **second animé**, depuis un OC qui ne restera pas passif, rassurez-vous. Je mets T par défaut, après tout ce monde n'est pas rose (Ishbal et tout ça...) Et voilà la suite!

J'ai failli oublié, **les textes en gras** correspondent au "temps présent", c'est à dire à l'interrogatoire.

_Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété d'Arakawa, c'est elle qui a commandité le meurtres de tous ces sympathiques personnages (Hughes, les chimères,...). Seul l'équipe du Four Aces m'appartient._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les débuts d'un alchimiste d'état  
**

[**Mai 1899 :** Je me rendais vers le lieu où se déroulerait la partie pratique de l'examen. Mon père n'avait pas apprécié mon idée de rejoindre les alchimistes d'état, mais il respectait mon choix, me disant même que je pourrais toujours lui succéder dans son entreprise, si jamais je décidais de quitter l'armée. Les vitrines que je croisais me renvoyaient l'image d'un garçon sortant de l'adolescence, les cheveux pailles coupé courts, vêtu d'une tenue lui permettant de se mouvoir avec aisance. Je sentais mes Gants d'Alchimie, une paire de mitaines sur lesquelles j'avais fixé des plaques de métal gravés de Cercles de Transmutation, cogner ma poitrine dans une poche intérieure.

J'arrivai au QG de Central, le lieu de l'examen, 10 minutes avant le début de l'examen. Un soldat me mena jusqu'à la cour intérieur en m'expliquant que cette année, le test aurait lieu en plein air. Une quinzaine d'alchimistes étaient déjà présents, se tenant à l'écart l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'une estrade se tenait devant nous.

L'heure de l'examen était passé d'une quart d'heure quand une voix retentit, nous souhaitant la bienvenue. Me tournant vers le montage en bois, je vis le Généralissime King Bradley en train de parler dans un micro « Bienvenue à vous, chers alchimistes, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous êtes arrivés à l'heure. Les rares personnes à être en retard se verront l'entrée refusée et devront revenir l'année prochaine, s'ils ont appris la ponctualité! » Des murmures parcoururent la foule sur cette décision

-Bien, nous allons maintenant vous parler de cette épreuve. Elle se déroulera en deux parties, toutes deux se déroulant ici. La première est un combat entre vous! » La foule poussa un cri de surprise « N'ayez crainte, il ne s'agit pas de combat à mort, mais juste de mettre vos ''concurrents'' dans l'incapacité de combattre. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, des matières premières ont été placées un peu partout dans cette cour pour vous aider. Avez-vous des questions?

-Moi, j'en ai une! » La personne venant de parler était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs formant un queue de cheval, ses deux mains étaient tatouées « Zolf J. Kimblee, j'aimerais avoir plus de précision sur le fait de ''mettre nos concurrents hors d'état de combattre''.

-Une question intéressante, je demanderais juste que vous soyez toujours capable de vous servir de tous vos membres à la fin de cette séance. Vous voulez savoir autre chose?

-Alex-Louis Armstrong, » Un colosse portant une houppette blonde pour seule coiffure levait le bras « Combien de temps dureront les combats ou combien de personnes doit-il rester à la fin?

-Nous préférerions garder cette information secrète afin d'éviter l'une ou l'autre alliance... S'il n'y a plus de questions, je déclare cette première manche ouverte! » À ces mots, de nombreuses personnes se rendirent vers les dépôts de minerai, tandis que certains candidats, comme moi, se servirent directement du sol. Je venait de créer une matraque quand une détonation retentit!

Me tournant vers la source de se bruit, je vis le jeune Kimblee claquer dans ses mains avant de toucher le sol, faisant sauter le terrain. Sa technique pouvant gravement blesser les autres alchimistes, il tentait de les assommer avec les éclats qui en résultaient. Me dirigeant vers lui, je dus toutefois assommer plusieurs personnes avant de l'affronter. Le maniaque des explosions avait remarqué ma progression et essaya de me prendre dans la souffle d'une de ses bombes alchimiques, mais j'étais trop près de lui. Il voulut alors récupérer une arme perdue, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, frappant sa nuque pour le plonger dans l'inconscience.

Je venais à peine de vaincre cet adversaire, que je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Faisant un saut sur le coté, je vis le dénommé Armstrong, torse nu, donnant un coup de poing là où je me tenais un instant plus tôt. Il se releva en récupérant des gravats « Tu es assez bon pour pouvoir esquiver mon poing. Mais l'es-tu assez que pour me battre, moi Alex-Louis Armstrong?

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, l'ami! » Je courus à sa rencontre, mais il recula pour lancer plusieurs obus. Je ne sus éviter tous ses projectiles créés par alchimie, mais je parvins toute fois à passer entre ses jambes, pour ensuite le faire chuter et l'assommer. Essuyant la sueur qui m'aveuglait, j'observai alors autour de moi pour savoir ce qu'il restait comme adversaire.

Je remarquai d'abord une jeune dame de mon âge, elle se battait avec un bâton aux extrémités renforcées, ses longs cheveux marrons flottant autour d'elle. Il y avait également un homme assez musclé d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait créé plusieurs cristaux de quartz autour de lui. La troisième personne encore debout était un gamin de 16 ans, aux yeux pers, il tenait deux petites masses et s'en était servi pour assommer ses ennemis.

J'allais affronter l'individu aux cristaux quand des applaudissements provenant de la plate-forme se firent entendre. King Bradley s'était relevé « Bravo, chers alchimistes! Nous vous félicitons et nous vous annonçons que vous venez d'être acceptés comme alchimiste d'état! Vos camarades malchanceux auront droit à une seconde chance lors que la deuxième partie de l'examen pratique. Pourrions-nous maintenant connaître vos noms? Les femmes et les enfants d'abord!

-Marion Onager! » Répondit la demoiselle.

-Zeck Aries! » Ajouta l'adolescent.

-Ulrich Ballista! » Expliqua l'homme utilisant le quartz.

-Quand à moi, je suis Orion Musket! » Conclus-je.

-Bien, vous recevrez dans les jours qui suivent une lettre pour votre investiture en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Nous vous souhaitons de passer une bonne semaine et gardez un oeil sur votre courrier! » Le Généralissime quitta l'estrade, signifiant la fin de son discours. Nous quittâmes la cour à notre tour, laissant les militaires soigner les perdants de ces combats.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'examen pratique et j'étais dans les Bureaux Militaires de Central pour devenir officiellement alchimiste d'état. Les trois autres gagnants étaient là, eux aussi, mais également Kimblee et Armstrong. Une porte s'ouvrit et nous pûmes entrer dans le bureau où nous allions devenir des ''chiens de l'armée'' comme disait mon père. Un colosse encore plus grand qu'Armstrong, au visage basané et marqué de cicatrices, se tenait devant nous « Messieurs, et mademoiselle, je suis le Colonel Basque Gran, l'_Iron Blood Alchemist_. Son Excellence m'a demandé de vous donner vos certificats et vos Montres en Argent, les preuves qui font de vous des alchimistes d'état! » Il montra les papiers devant lui, lesquels étaient surmontés de montres-goussets.

-Je vais commencer par Marion Onager, vous êtes désormais la _Clubs Alchemist_. Zeck Aries, vous portez le nom de _Heart Alchemist_ et Ulrich Ballista devient le _Diamond Alchemist_. Quand à Orion Musket, vous serez le _Spade Alchemist_. »

Notre supérieur attendit que nous prenions nos affaires avant d'ajouter « Son Excellence a décidé de faire de vous quatre une équipe spéciale, vous formez dés à présent le _Four Aces_! Il a d'ailleurs déjà une mission pour vous, alors allez mettre une tenue plus appropriée avant de vous rendre à son bureau. » Nous lui obéîmes et allâmes prendre nos uniformes, profitant du chemin menant au vestiaire pour nous découvrir.]

**-Son Excellence nous donnait des missions quasiment sans nous laisser le temps de nous reposer. Et si nous nous trouvions du temps libre, il était rapidement remplacé par l'écriture de rapports. Mais j'en avais quand même appris un peu plus sur le caractère de mes amis et camarades du Four Aces : Marion était du genre à penser aux autres sans se soucier d'elle même. Zeck était son opposé, il ne s'intéressait qu'au résultat, pas à la méthode. Quand à Ulrich, il était plus nuancé : il reconnaissait que nous allions sûrement utiliser, tôt ou tard des méthodes qui nous répugnent.**

**[Août 1899** : Deux mois environ s'étaient écoulés depuis mon premier jour en tant qu'alchimiste d'état, deux mois à voyager à travers le pays et à développer notre alchimie, Marion apprenant même à s'en servir à des buts thérapeutiques. Nous étions au sud de la ville d'Ishbal, un soldat nous conduisait au domaine du Général de Division Scapegoat après nous avoir fourni des manteaux pour le désert. Tandis que nous roulions, je me tournai vers mes collègues « Bien, nous devrions revoir les informations en notre possession. Son Excellence nous a appris que ses espions avaient appris que Creta et Aerugo s'étaient alliés pour réaliser un attentat.

-Nous avons de suite supposé que s'il y avait une tentative d'infiltration, » continua Marion « elle se ferait à la frontière entre les Quartier Sud et Est. Nous nous sommes donc rendu à South-City puis, comme nous ne trouvions rien, à East-City.

-Là-bas, nous avons rencontré le Général Grumman qui était ravi de nous aider. » Compléta Zeck « Nous avons appris que des mouvements étranges avaient été remarqués à Ishbal, près du domaine du Général Scapegoat pour être précis. Nous nous rendons donc chez lui pour vérifier cela!

-Tout-à-fait! » Approuvai-je « Maintenant, que savons-nous de ce général?

-Marié et père d'une petite fille, » Marion tenait un dossier militaire « le Général Henri Scapegoat est, selon ses subordonnés, quelqu'un qui tente de supprimer les tensions avec les Ishbalites par la parole, plutôt que par les armes. D'après ce que j'ai lu, je dirais qu'il ne ferait rien contre la nation, sauf si sa famille est en danger.

-De toutes façons, nous allons être fixés : nous sommes arrivés! » Conclut Ulrich. En effet, le domaine Scapegoat s'élevait devant nous : une maison de deux étages, dont l'architecture extérieure rappelait celle d'Ishbal, entourée d'un terrain irrigué. Ayant accompli son devoir, notre chauffeur sortit de la voiture pour verser un peu d'eau sur sa chevelure blonde, alors que nous pénétrions dans ce chef-d'oeuvre architectural.

Un homme venait à notre rencontre, son apparence correspondait à la description qui nous avait été faite du général, les épaulettes de son uniforme confirmant son identité. Bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, l'officier supérieur semblait inquiet de notre venue « Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous?

-Major Musket, ravi de vous rencontrer mon Général. Son Excellence nous a envoyé enquêter sur des mouvements suspects, probablement une tentative d'infiltration du pays par l'ennemi!

-Je vois, il existe de nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent dans la région. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez venu jusqu'ici pour rien. Les rapports de frontière vous le prouveront, mais pour cela il vous faudra vous rendre aux Bureaux Militaires d'Ishbal. Suivez-moi, je vais vous écrire un mot d'introduction pour accéder aux archives! » Le Général nous amena à l'intérieur de sa demeure, contrairement à l'extérieure, elle était aménagée selon la mode Amestrienne.

Alors que le Général écrivait son message, je vis la photographie d'une femme aux cheveux noirs accompagnée d'une fille lui ressemblant « S'agirait-il de votre famille?

-Oui, Madine et ma petite Angélique. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a personne ici, à par moi. Elles sont parties rendre visite à ma belle-mère, et vous savez comment sont les belles-mères!

-Aucun de nous n'est marié, mais nous connaissons cette rumeur sur leur caractère.

-Oui, ''une visite chez la belle-mère, une année en enfer''! Enfin, voici le laisser-passer que je vous avais promis. » Le Général nous raccompagna à l'entrée où nous étions toujours attendu par notre chauffeur. Il remit son béret sur ses cheveux noirs pendant que nous prenions place, puis il reprit le volant.

Nous roulions depuis 5 minutes quand je pris la parole « Alors, que pensez-vous de cette visite?

-Il cachait quelque chose, j'en suis certain. » Répondit Zeck « Il en sait plus sur ces ''rumeurs'' qu'il n'en a dit!

-Il m'a donné l'impression d'être surveillé, » rétorqua Marion « j'ai même aperçus une silhouette à l'étage alors qu'il disait être seul.

-Ah, tu l'avais remarqué, toi aussi. Mais aviez-vous remarqué CECI? » Je plaçai une dague sous la gorge de notre chauffeur tout en retirant son béret « Que notre pilote avait des cheveux blonds et qu'ils sont devenus noirs durant notre entretient avec le Général?

-Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent depuis la dernière fois. » Ulrich se tourna vers l'espion « Bon, et si tu t'arrêtais, nous avons des questions à te poser.

-Je vais m'arrêter, mais c'est parce que nous sommes arrivés! » Répondit le chauffeur. En effet, une quinzaine de soldats s'approchaient du véhicule, armés de fusils. Voyant que mes collègues allaient user de l'alchimie, je leur fis discrètement signe de cacher leurs Cercles de Transmutations et de se laisser faire par l'ennemi.

Les troupes qui nous faisaient prisonniers ne semblaient pas savoir qui nous étions, car elles se contentèrent de nous retirer nos armes et d'attacher nos mains. Elles nous conduisirent ensuite à leur campement, une quinzaine de tentes aux emblèmes de Creta et d'Aerugo, preuve de l'alliance des deux nations.

Le faux chauffeur nous poussa sous une de ces toiles en criant « Voici de la compagnie pour ces dames! » En effet, madame Scapegoat et son enfant étaient ficelées dans un coin. M'approchant d'elles, je m'enquis de leur situation « Vous êtes Madine et Angélique? Central nous avait envoyé suite à une activité anormale dans la région. Comment allez-vous?

-Bien, ils se sont montrés corrects après notre enlèvement, mais Angélique n'a pas dit un mot depuis lors. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est probablement la peur qui l'a rendue muette. » Expliqua Marion « Savez-vous quelque chose sur leurs plans? » Elle allait nous répondre quand du bruit se fit à l'entrée de la tente.

Nous retournant dans cette direction, nous vîmes entrer celui qui devait être le chef de ces francs-tireurs. Chauve, mais avec une fine barbe brune, l'officier nous étudia de ses yeux noirs avant de nous adresser la parole « Bienvenue parmi nous, amestriens, j'espère que le voyage ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je suis le Colonel Drack, des armées de Creta.

-Bonjour Colonel, » fis-je poliment « que venez-vous faire dans notre beau pays?

-Tuer le Généralissime King Bradley, bien sûr! Monsieur Scapegoat croit pouvoir récupérer sa femme et sa fille, que voici, en nous aidant dans nos plans. Il nous a déjà fourni des uniformes de votre armée et il va nous permettre de nous rendre à Central, où nous abattrons ce chien galeux de Bradley lors de la fête nationale, dans trois jours.

-Et que comptez-vous faire de nous?

-Voyons! Vous devez déjà en avoir une petite idée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous devons partir rejoindre le Général. Profitez bien de vos dernières heures! » Conclut le colonel alors qu'il sortait de la tente sans nous regarder.

Retournant vers l'épouse du général, je m'aperçus que ses mains saignaient, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair. J'entrepris alors de la rassurer « Calmez-vous madame, ils n'ont même pas remarqué que nous sommes des alchimistes d'état. Nous allons vous sortir d'ici. » Moi et mes camarades avions sortis nos Gants d'Alchimie pendant que je parlais et, dans un même mouvement, nous fîmes sortir du sol des lames qui tranchèrent nos liens.

Le garde de notre tente entra, ayant remarqué la réponse alchimique. Mais le _Heart Alchemist_ l'empoigna et, dans un éclair bleu, fit sortir une multitude de pointes d'acier du corps du soldat. Nous enlevâmes les corde retenant les deux prisonnières, puis nous quittâmes l'abri de toile. Il était temps de combattre ces envahisseurs!

Zeck modifia la structure du sol, faisant s'écrouler les abris environnants. Ulrich était déjà en train de projeter ses missiles sur les hommes armés qui arrivaient, tandis que Marion créait des parois autour d'Angélique et de sa mère pour les protéger. De mon coté je créais des pics et des mains, embrochant ou capturant les soldats que je voyais. Il s'agissait d'un combat à mort.

Une détonation résonna et je vis Marion s'effondrer, le sol se mettant à boire son sang. Je repérai bien vite le tireur, le sous-officier nous ayant conduit au camp, et je le pris dans un piège à loup de la taille d'humain. Je rejoignis alors la _Clubs Alchemist_ pour voir sa blessure : la balle avait traversé le bras droit sans toucher l'os. La plaie saignait abondamment et je vis la jeune femme utiliser le liquide carmin pour tracer un Cercle de Transmutation. La réponse alchimique ne tarda guère et la plaie commença à se cicatriser, faisant cesser l'écoulement du fluide vitale. Je lui fis toutefois une compresse avec des morceaux de ma chemise pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se rouvre pas.

Une fois les premiers soins prodigués, je me tournai vers les deux autres alchimistes : la bataille était terminée et ils cherchaient désormais de possibles survivants, ainsi que des armes de rechange. Je partis les aider après avoir emmené les représentantes du ''sexe faible'' à l'écart. Il ne nous avait fallu que peu de temps pour voir que le Colonel Drack était parti avec la voiture, et il devait sûrement être accompagné.

Zeck décida alors d'aller interroger le seul homme capable de répondre à nos questions, celui qui avait tiré sur Marion. Je dégageai l'individu, puis je partis à la recherche de provisions et d'une carte de la région. Des cris de douleurs se firent entendre : Zeck n'avait pas obtenu la réponse qu'il espérait. J'ignorai les hurlements et me rendis là où se trouvaient les femmes. En arrivant, je vis qu'elles remplissaient des gourdes d'eau et des sacs de nourriture, car je les avaient cachées dans la cantine. Angélique semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre, car elle avait visité d'autres tentes et elle était revenue avec des plans.

Grâce à ces papiers, je pus nous positionner par rapport à Ishbal. Nous sortîmes alors de la tente et, les cris s'étant tus, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu de l'interrogatoire. Zeck et Ulrich nous croisèrent et nous échangeâmes nos informations « Alors, il a finalement accepté de te donner ce que tu voulais?

-Oui, » répondit l'adolescent en essuyant une main couverte de sang « Drack est parti chercher le Général avec quelques hommes. Ils doivent prendre un train, probablement celui de Resembool, pour se rendre à Central en se faisant passer pour des gardes du corps. Je te laisse deviner la suite de leur projet...

-Bien, de notre coté, nous savons que nous ne sommes qu'à un quart d'heure d'Ishbal à vol d'oiseau. Nous allons donc retourner en ville et soit leur tendre une embuscade, soit partir à leur poursuite. Bon, il serait temps d'y aller si nous voulons le rattraper! »

La marche jusqu'à Ishbal prit une trois quart d'heure, Marion arrivait à garder la tête de notre petite troupe malgré son état. Madame Scapegoat et sa fille avaient toutes deux reçu des couvres-chef adaptés au climat. Arrivant au poste militaire, je hélai une demoiselle qui allait rentrer dans le bâtiment « Sergent, avez-vous vu passer le Général Scapegoat?

-Oui Monsieur, il était venu pour faire le plein de sa voiture. Il est reparti il y a 20 minutes avec ses gardes du corps.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons vous prendre une voiture. Où est le garage?

-À l'arrière du bâtiment, je vais vous y conduire. » Elle nous fit traverser les couloirs de la base, tentant de savoir ce qui se passait « Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est ce que la femme et la fille du Général font avec vous?

-C'est un peu long à vous expliquer. Pour le moment, je vous dirai juste que nous sommes en mission pour le Généralissime lui-même. » Je m'interrompis « Quand nous aurons notre voiture, vous conduirez le Major Onager à l'inf...

-Je reste avec vous! » Cria cette dernière « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessée au bras que je ne sais plus rien faire! Tu m'as bien vu utiliser l'alchimie médicale, non? Hé bien, tu pourrais en avoir besoin à Resembool.

-Bon, d'accord, tu nous accompagnes à Resembool. Mais ce sera juste pour protéger Madine et sa fille, ensuite tu iras quand même voir un médecin! Pour plus de sécurité, tu seras accompagnée du Sergent, êtes-vous d'accord mademoiselle?

-Sergent Martel Schlange, à votre service! Nous arrivons justement au garage. » Une vingtaine de véhicules étaient entreposés devant nous, tous leurs pneus crevés. Il suffit cependant d'un peu d'alchimie pour réparer deux voitures près de la sortie. Je montai dans le premier véhicule avec Ulrich et Marion, tandis que les autres allaient dans le second. Nous roulâmes à tombeau ouvert jusqu'au centre de Resembool, évitant de justesse un landau et la femme la conduisant. Ulrich freina brusquement et s'arrêta juste devant les marches menant à la gare. La deuxième voiture, conduite par le Sergent Schlange, nous rattrapa alors et se positionna derrière nous.

Comme prévu, Marion s'occupa de la protection de la famille du Général avec Martel. Ulrich et Zeck s'occupèrent de vider la gare et le train, en commençant par les 3e classes, tandis que j'immobilisai la locomotive par alchimie, fusionnant les roues avec les rails, avant d'entrer dans le wagon de 1e classe. Le Général Scapegoat se trouvait là, entouré de ses geôliers. Ces derniers avaient retourné leurs armes vers moi en m'entendant entrer. Les yeux du Colonel Drack s'écarquillèrent en me reconnaissant « Vous, mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici? Il était impossible pour vous de sortir vivant de notre campement!

-Mais nous y sommes arrivé, presque sans égratignure, tout simplement parce que vous n'aviez pas vu que nous étions des alchimistes d'état. Regardez! » Je touchai une banquette et une vive lumière bleue traversa le compartiment. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les soldats de Creta et Aerugo étaient par terre, ficelés par des cordes sortant des sièges environnants, tel des mouches prises dans une toile d'araignée!

Le chef des assassins tentait de se libérer, m'insultant toutes les cinq secondes. Je l'assommai pour le faire taire, j'allais alors chercher Zeck et Ulrich quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour « Je voulais justement vous voir, les amis. Je vous laisse vous occuper de ces prisonniers, vous pourrez également appeler le Généralissime pour lui dire que nous avons résolu le problème. Pendant ce temps, je vais emmener le Général Scapegoat auprès de ses proches...

-Ma femme et ma fille sont ici?

-Oui, nous les avons libéré et elles nous ont suivi jusqu'à maintenant. Nous voulions être sûr qu'elles allaient être en sécurité jusqu'à votre libération! Bon, vous voulez les voir? » Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour le conduire hors de la gare.

Angélique sauta au cou de son père en le voyant sortir sain et sauf, tout deux furent alors enlacés par leur mère et épouse. Je les laissai à leurs effusions de joie et me rendis auprès du Sergent qui était seule « Hé bien Sergent, où est passée le Major Onager?

-Un couple de médecin l'a emmenée pour soigner son bras, malgré ses protestations. Le raffut qu'elle a causé a bien amusé la population locale! Si vous voulez la voir, elle est chez la famille Rock...well, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » Zeck arriva à cet instant pour me signaler les nouveaux ordres de Son Excellence : conduire les prisonniers à la prison de Central et escorter le Général Scapegoat jusqu'au QG de Central, où nous étions attendu tout les cinq pour faire notre rapport.]

**-Suite à cette affaire, nous étions devenus ami avec le Général Scapegoat qui a fini par déménager à Central, car lui et sa famille ne s'étaient jamais complètement remis de l'enlèvement. Malheureusement, nous n'avions jamais le temps de lui rendre visite...**

**-Tu oublies l'anniversaire d'Angélique," coupa ma camarade "c'était la seule fois où on a pu répondre à une de ses invitations.**

**-Je n'ai pas oublié, Martel, j'allai y venir...  
**

* * *

Premier chapitre de posté. Le premier chapitre étant un peu court, j'ai décidé de le fusionner avec le second, ce que je referrai sûrement par la suite. En tous cas, n'oubliez surtout pas le p'tit bouton bleu, il adore qu'on le caresse!


	3. Chapter 2

Et on continue à suivre les aventures d'Orion et de ses amis. L'histoire est toujours classé T, mais signalez-moi si je dois la mettre en M.

**L****es textes en gras** correspondent au "temps présent", c'est à dire à l'interrogatoire.

_Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist blablabla pas à moi blablabla propriété Arakawa blablabla à l'exception du Four Ace

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Le sang d'Ishbal**

[**Juin 1901** : Angélique souffla les 9 bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire! Les souvenirs qui affluèrent à ce moment m'obligèrent à m'isoler. Je me rendis sur le balcon et je me mis à contempler une photographie cachée dans ma Montre en Argent, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes tandis que je me perdais dans les méandres de ma mémoire.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas venir Martel qui était la seule à avoir remarqué ma disparition. Elle se pencha pour observer le petit portrait « Comme elle est mignonne! Mon Major, qui est cette charmante demoiselle?

-Ma soeur Aurore, lors de son neuvième anniversaire. Elle est morte deux jours plus tard, renversée par une voiture...

_OOO_

_Dans une propriété de Central, deux enfants venaient de finir leurs devoirs. Le garçon, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année et aux cheveux paille, se rendait à la bibliothèque pour approfondir ses connaissances en alchimie. Sa soeur, une fillette à la longue tignasse rousse qui venait de fêter ses neuf ans, préféra jouer au ballon dans le jardin._

_Le jeune homme lisait depuis un quart d'heure quand il entendit un choc violent venant de la rue. Il jeta un regard distrait par la fenêtre, mais ce qu'il aperçut le stupéfia. Ne pouvant croire ce que ses yeux voyaient, il descendit les escaliers quatre-à-quatre pour arriver dans le hall. Il courut jusqu'à un rassemblement et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia._

_Sa petite soeur était allongée sur la route, ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle. Ses vêtements se teintaient de rouge, tandis qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Ses membres positionnés de façon grotesque, telle une marionnette abandonnée, montrait la violence de l'accident. Elle tourna sa tête vers son aîné et, alors que ses yeux papillonnaient une dernière fois, prononça « Orion, grand frère... » Cette scène restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de l'adolescent._

_OOO_

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne parle presque jamais de mon passé... À une époque, j'ai voulu faire une transmutation humaine pour la ramener, mais j'ai fini par renoncer en me disant qu'elle avait sûrement rejoint notre mère, qu'elles devaient être heureuses ensemble et qu'elles ne supporteraient pas d'être séparée une deuxième fois... Je me demande parfois ce qu'elles pensent de la voie que j'ai choisi...

-Alors les amoureux, comment allez-vous? » Je pivotai et vis Henri nous apporter du champagne « Désolé de vous déranger, mais Angélique vous attend pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

-Merci Henri, j'étais parti ailleurs. Nous parlions de la vie et de la mort... Bon, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre plus la reine du jour! » Je retournai dans le salon avec Martel, le visage d'Angélique s'illumina en nous voyant de retour et elle se mit à déballer ses cadeaux.

Elle avait déjà reçut plusieurs jouets, un livre de conte et une petite flûte en bois, quand elle arriva à mon cadeau : un béret vert « Tu étais tellement triste quand tu as dû rendre celui de Martel, j'ai donc décidé de faire ce béret par alchimie pour te l'offrir. J'espère qu'il te plaît, sinon je peux en changer la couleur.

-Non ça va, il est magnifique! Merci beaucoup Tonton Orion!

-Tonton Orion? Je sais bien que ton papa me considère comme son frère de sang, mais je suis un peu jeune que pour être appelé de cette manière. Alors appelle-moi juste Orion.

-D'accord Justorion! Encore merci pour ton cadeau!

-Henri, je le confirme, c'est bien ta fille : vous avez le même humour tous les deux! » Tous les invités partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. L'horloge murale se mit à sonner quatre heure. J'ignorai qu'à ce moment-là un petit coeur cessait de battre sur la grand-place d'Ishbal.]

**-Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis la famille Scapegoat au grand complet. Le congé exceptionnel que nous avions reçu n'était valable que pour une journée, le travail a donc repris le lendemain, une journée qui semblait identique aux autres, car nous ne savions pas encore qu'Ishbal était en pleine révolte.**

**-Je suis en train de lire ici que vous êtes intervenu dans la Guerre d'Ishbal avant même la signature du commandement 3066. Et le reste du Four Aces était avec vous. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer?**

**-Oui, le _Four Aces_ a été la première équipe d'alchimiste d'état à intervenir à Ishbal. Nous avions reçu tous les quatre le grade de Lieutenant-Colonel avant de partir, tandis que Martel avait fini par être promue Lieutenant suite à tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie avec nous. Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas intéressée par ce genre de détail...**

[**Mars 1906** : Martel et moi étions conduits vers notre futur camp de base, notre chauffeur, un membre de mon équipe, savait seulement qu'il avait été mis sous mes ordres, tout comme une dizaine d'autres soldats. Je réfléchissais à la situation actuelle, telle qu'elle avait été exposée une demi-heure plus tôt.

_OOO_

_La voiture qui nous attendait au terminus du train avait fait un large détour pour nous emmener aux Bureaux Militaires de la ville. Il s'agissait d'éviter de rencontrer une embuscade ishbale, Resembool avait déjà fait les frais de plusieurs attentats. Une fois arrivé, l'officier actuellement en charge de la région, un certain Hakuro, nous expliqua la situation « Comme vous devez le savoir, son Excellence vous a envoyé ici pour comprendre pourquoi nous mettions autant de temps à calmer la révolte ishbale. En fait, le problème est très simple : nous avons récemment découvert que les Ishbalites étaient fourni en armes et munitions par Aerugo..._

_-Il suffirait de tendre une embuscade aux convois d'Aerugo. » Coupa Zeck « Je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons ici!_

_-Calme-toi, Zeck. » Fit Ulrich « La raison de notre présence est sans doute liée à tes ''embuscades''._

_-Tout-à-fait, » confirma Hakuro « nous n'avons malheureusement pas assez d'hommes que pour contenir Ishbal et réaliser un embargo digne de ce nom. Depuis que nous avons découvert le jeu d'Aerugo, nous avons compté une quinzaine de convois, mais nous n'avons pu qu'en détruire l'équivalent de deux de ces convois!_

_-Vous voulez donc que nous participions à l'embargo. » Conclus-je « Connaissez-vous la route empruntée par l'ennemi?_

_-Oui et non. Pour venir jusqu'à nous, les convois doivent passer par les montagnes d'Ishbal. Ces murailles de pierres pourraient être aussi imprenable que la Forteresse de Briggs s'il n'y avait ces canyons, quatre en tout! Nous avons une petite troupe à chacun de ces points de passage et vous allez les aider à détruire un maximum, non la totalité des convois à emprunter ces couloirs! »_

_OOO_

Martel venait de se lever derrière moi, elle observait quelque chose avec le viseur de son fusil « Camion à dix heure! Il ne possède aucune marque d'identification, mais vu qu'il vient du désert, on peut supposer qu'il s'agit d'un véhicule d'Aerugo.

-Tu as raison, nous devrions voir ça de plus prêt. Ce serait bien s'il crevait un pneu. » Martel me sourit et tira une seule balle, puis elle se rassit en nous signalant que nous pouvions rejoindre le mystérieux véhicule.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions, je vis deux hommes : le premier guettait d'éventuels intrus un fusil à la main, le second essayant de changer sa roue. Je cachai alors Martel sous un drap avant que nous ne soyons repérés par le garde. Arrivé près du convoi, je sortis de la voiture, un couteau dans ma manche, et je leur demandai « Puis-je vous aider?

-Mais bien sûr! » Répondit le garde, pointant son fusil vers moi pendant que son camarade sortait un revolver « Vous allez nous donner toutes vos roues, y compris celle de secours!

-Vous êtes donc des agents d'Aerugo comme nous le pensions. Je suis le nouvel officier chargé de stopper l'aide que vous apportez à Ishbal...

-Et vous croyez pouvoir nous battre à vous deux? Laissez-moi rire!

-Mais nous ne sommes pas seul. Martel! »La demoiselle sortit de sa cachette et abattit le garde, tandis que je lançais mon couteau dans la poitrine de son camarade! Je sortis ensuite la lame de sa gangue de chair, l'essuyai sur le corps, puis je m'en servi pour percer le réservoir. L'essence s'écoulait en un fin ruisseau alors que nous reprenions notre route vers le camp de base. Je fis un petit signe de la main à Martel et une troisième détonation retentit, aussitôt suivie d'une explosion : le camion et son chargement n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Nous avions perdu dix minutes à nous occuper de ce véhicule, mais mes hommes furent ravis de connaître la raison de notre retard. Le campement se situait au dessus du canyon par lequel les convois ennemis étaient sensés passer. Je décidai alors de descendre dans le couloir naturel avec Martel pour trouver la meilleure stratégie. L'endroit était idéal pour user de mon alchimie hybride. Je me mis alors à créer une multitude d'aiguilles d'une dizaine de centimètre, mon assistante observant sans comprendre « Martel, j'aimerais bien que tu ne parles pas aux autres de ce que je suis en train de faire, car je vais utiliser une alchimie très spéciale.

-Pourquoi dois-je garder le silence? Allez-vous faire quelque chose de contraire à la loi?

-Non, j'ai d'autres raisons de vouloir ce secret. » Je me mis à planter mes piques, marquant les sommets d'un invisible pentacle « Officiellement, il existe deux alchimies, celle d'Amestris, que tu as pu observer à loisir, et celle de Xing, qu'on appelle Elixirologie. J'ai étudié ces deux formes d'alchimie et j'ai réussi à les combiner pour obtenir une troisième forme, c'est cette technique hybride que je vais utiliser dans ce canyon!

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous garder cette technique secrète?

-Tu vas bien vite comprendre, » répondis-je en plantant la dernière ''mine'', puis en revenant la tête « nos camarades sont justement en train de nous signaler l'arrivée d'un convoi! » Remontant au dessus de la faille au pas de course, j'ordonnai à mes subordonnés de tirer sur les véhicules qui parviendraient à m'échapper.

Je fis signe à mon assistante d'observer ce qui allait se produire. Quatre camions venant d'Aerugo pénétraient dans le passage. J'activai mon alchimie au moment où le quatrième véhicule entra dans la zone piégée. Mon Gant d'Alchimie s'illumina, tout comme le sol sous les roues des camions, et des pics transpercèrent les habitacles! Les survivants à cette attaque sortirent hors de leurs véhicules et se firent décapiter par des lames sortant de leurs camions. Les objets transmutés retournèrent ensuite dans les profondeurs terrestres, emportant avec eux les corps. Les véhicules quand à eux, se séparèrent en petits morceaux avant de rejoindre les restes des soldats, laissant leurs chargements par terre « Comprends-tu à présent?

-Oui Colonel, il s'agit d'une technique très puissante, à ne pas mettre en de mauvaises mains. Je tiendrai ma langue, comme promis.

-Ça vaut mieux! D'un point de vue théorique, on pourrait détruire Ishbal depuis la frontière Nord de Drachma. Bon, et si nous récupérions le matériel de nos ennemis? »]

**-Nos journées étaient plutôt calmes. Les convois d'Aerugo venaient de manière irrégulière, mais ils n'étaient jamais composés de plus de 5 camions. De toutes façons, aucun n'en réchappaient. Martel et moi passions notre temps libres en nous entraînant au lancer de couteau, utilisant un arbre mort comme cible...**

**-Tiens, » fit Martel « ça me rappelle quand un membre de notre équipe a tenté de me séduire. Il était tellement entreprenant que j'ai fini par lancer un couteau entre ces jambes. Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand j'ai lâché ''Deux centimètres trop bas.'' On n'a plus jamais essayé de me draguer.**

**-Je vous le dit, Lieutenant Hawkeye, elle était comme vous à cette époque. Mais je vois que le Général s'impatiente, alors je vais directement passer au jour où j'ai rencontré le Colonel Mustang, qui était encore Major à cet époque...**

[**Septembre 1908** : Un bon mois s'était écoulé depuis la signature du Commandement 3066, mais nous continuions notre travail comme si de rien n'était, car nous n'avions reçu aucune information sur une possible modification de nos ordres. Je préférais ne pas avoir à participer activement à l'Extermination d'Ishbal.

Le soleil s'était levé sur un nouveau convoi à détruire, mais Martel venait de signaler l'arrivée d'un véhicule amestrien. Un officier en sorti, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Comme il portait une veste adaptée au désert, je ne pouvais voir ses épaulettes, mais il sortit sa Montre en Argent, montrant qu'il était lui aussi alchimiste d'état, avant de me saluer « Lieutenant-Colonel Orion Musket? Je suis le Major Mustang...

-Roy Mustang, le _Flame Alchemist_? On est venu voir comment travaillent vos aînés?

-Non, le haut-commandement m'envoie vous chercher, car ils ont besoin de vous. De plus, » le jeune homme claqua des doigts, envoyant une vague de flammes sur les camions. Les véhicules explosèrent avec leurs chargements, faisant s'effondrer le tunnel « On m'a demandé de sceller le passage emprunté par Aerugo.

-Vous avez vu, les amis? Notre travail ici est terminé, vous avez sûrement de nouvelles affectations. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de postes trop éprouvant. Au revoir! » Je m'étais tourné un moment vers mes hommes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle « Bien, suis-je le seul membre du _Four Aces_ envoyé sur le champ de bataille?

-Vous êtes le seul, pour le moment. » répondit le jeune alchimiste en retournant à sa voiture « Comme je vous le disais, suite à la défection du Major Armstrong, le haut-commandement a décidé de vous donner son quartier.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? » Demandai-je alors que Martel faisait démarrer le véhicule « Et qu'appelez-vous son quartier?

-J'ai pris un plan de la ville pour vous expliquer. Ishbal a été séparé en plusieurs parties, chacune étant occupée par un alchimiste d'état. Ce sont ces morceaux de la ville qui sont appelés quartier. Le _Strong Arm Alchemist_ occupait celui-ci avant de désobéir aux ordres et de refuser de se battre. Quand à cette demoiselle, on ne m'a rien dit à son sujet, mais son dossier me donne à penser qu'elle devrait rejoindre le corps des tireurs d'élite.

-Le Lieutenant est sous mes ordres directs, ce qui veut dire qu'elle restera avec moi. Si je lui disais de se dévêtir devant moi, elle serait obligée d'obéir. Mais je ne le ferai pas, » Ajoutai-je en la voyant me lancer un regard meurtrier « car je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller avec un couteau planté dans mon oreiller!

-Je vois que vous avez le sens de l'humour, tant mieux. Vous en aurez souvent besoin pour supporter la nouvelle Ishbal. J'ai failli oublié! Le chemin le plus court pour arriver dans votre quartier vous fait passer par celui de Kanda, occupé par Zolf J. Kimblee, le _Crimson Alchemist_. Je vous conseille donc de faire un léger détour si vous tenez à vos membres, car il se soucie peu de l'identité de ses victimes.

-Je me demande ce que le Général Scapegoat pense de ce qui arrive ici.

-Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant? » Devant mon air interrogateur, il expliqua « Il a été reconnu responsable de la révolte et a été exécuté il y a 6 ans. » Martel perdit le contrôle de la voiture en entendant ces derniers mots. Mais elle se repris rapidement et suivit les instruction du _Flame Alchemist_ pour atteindre la base actuelle de l'armée.

Le camps de base était composé de centaines de tente, certaines d'entre elles étaient séparées du reste. Le campement des femmes selon Roy. Le Haut-Commandement s'était installé dans un des rares bâtiments laissés intact par la guerre. Le Major Mustang me mena jusqu'à l'entrée, tandis que Martel se mettait en faction derrière moi. Ayant passé la porte, j'entendis mon guide se faire interpellé. J'ignorai le bruit extérieur et écoutai les instructions de mes supérieurs.

Les ordres étaient simples et directs : tuer tous les Ishbalites que je rencontrerai. Je n'aimais pas cette méthode assez radicale de finir la guerre, mais je n'avais pas le choix quoi qu'en dise les généraux. Quittant la pièce, Martel me conduisit jusqu'à une cantine qu'on lui avait indiqué. On ne pouvait pas dire que le repas était de qualité, mais il avait le mérite de remplir notre estomac. Nous venions de rendre nos gamelles quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Arrivant à la source de cette dispute, je vis un quatuor prêt à en venir au mains. Mustang faisait partie du groupe « Ça suffit!

-De mon point de vue, c'est vous qui n'y comprenez rien. » Rétorqua un visage que j'avais déjà vu à l'examen d'entrée « Les champs de batailles sont des lieux de meurtres. Porterais-tu cet uniforme sans t'être préparé à tuer? Il ne faut pas fuir la mort, mais la guetter. Et quand tu ôtes une vie, fais face à cette mort et n'oublie pas tes victimes, car eux ne t'oublieront jamais.

-Soft! » Lançai-je pour les interrompre « C'est bien toi, mon vieux. Tu essayes d'effrayer les nouveaux ou quoi?

-Qui... » Kimblee, car c'était bien lui, se retourna en m'entendant « Ah, c'est vous Colonel Musket. Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé, c'est Zolf mon prénom.

-Je sais Soft, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je rappelais à cette jeune fille qu'elle était là pour donner la mort, que c'était son devoir et celui de ses amis.

-Voyons Soft, chacun d'entre nous a sa façon de voir les choses : tu as la tienne, Mustang à la sienne et cette demoiselle en a une autre.

-Et je vous demanderai de ne plus écorcher mon nom.

-Serais-tu en train de me donner un ordre Soft?

-Non, mon Colonel, je n'ai rien dis. » Une sonnerie retentit à travers le campement « Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner au travail. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-Bien, maintenant que ce cinglé s'est éloigné, si vous m'expliquiez qui vous êtes et ce qui s'est passé?

-Riza Hawkeye, » répondit la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds « je demandais au Major Mustang et au Capitaine Hughes l'utilité de cette guerre et de tous ces morts, mais c'est le Major Kimblee qui a répondu à leur place...

-Il disait que, même si elle prétendait le contraire, il devait y avoir des moments où Riza se félicitait de sont talent à donner la mort. » Compléta l'homme aux lunettes brisées « Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, Capitaine Maes Hughes, je suis en charge des tireurs d'élite, tel mademoiselle Hawkeye, l'_Oeil de Faucon_. Et qui êtes-vous? Il serait agréable de connaître l'identité de notre sauveur.

-Sauveur est un bien grand mot. Je suis le Lieutenant-Colonel Orion Musket, le _Spades Alchemist_. On m'a chargé de remplacer le Major Alex-Louis Armstrong, le _Strong Arm Alchemist_, qui a cessé le combat. Et voici le Sergent Martel Schlange qui me sert de garde du corps...

-Garde du corps? Quelle belle façon d'appeler sa moitié! Ma garde du corps à moi m'attend à Central... Seule. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas...

-Calmez-vous, Capitaine. Si vous en avez le temps, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment fonctionne cette base. Il ne faut pas oublier que je viens de passer deux ans presque sans nouvelles du pays.

-Alors je vais commencer par la sonnerie que vous avez entendu : elle marque les heures et les changements d'équipe, une pour le jour et une pour la nuit. Comme vous remplacez le Major Armstrong, vous faîtes partie de l'équipe de jour. Maintenant, je vais vous faire visiter le reste du campement.

-Hughes! » Mustang venait d'appeler son camarade alors que nous nous éloignions « Pour quels raisons te bats-tu?

-Juste pour rester en vie!

-Les raisons de donner la mort sont souvent les plus simples, malheureusement. » Conclus-je. Je passai le reste de la matinée à découvrir le campement avec Martel, le Capitaine Hughes nous servant de guide, bien que ses discussions finissaient immanquablement vers la fiancée dont il était si fière. L'après-midi se déroula auprès de mon équipe, afin de connaître mon supérieur et ses subordonnés. J'appris quels était leur tactique habituelle et quelle serait la meilleure à utiliser tant que je serai présent.

Le soir tombait à présent, le changement d'équipe s'était déroulé alors que nous nous allions prendre notre souper. Nous sortions de la cantine quand nous croisâmes le _Crimson Alchemist_ « Ah, je voulais justement vous voir, mon Colonel.

-Et que me veux-tu, Soft?

-... Je me demandais ce que vous, qui êtes devenu alchimiste d'état en même temps que moi, vous pensiez de la situation actuelle : vous êtes quand même le _Spades Alchemist_, un membre du _Four Aces_. Vous devriez me comprendre, pas comme ces petits nouveaux avec lesquels je discutais ce matin.

-Je dirais que c'est parce que tu as une façon particulière de voir le monde, Soft. C'est dans la nature humaine de détester la mort, même si nous la donnons nous-même. Je devrais plutôt dire surtout si nous la donnons nous-même!

-Je vous ai déjà dis que je m'appelai Zolf, pas Soft! Enfin soit! Je me disais bien que, même avec votre grade, vous étiez un planqué qu'on avait essayé de tenir éloigné de la guerre.

-Pardon, ai-je bien entendu? Tu penses être plus important que moi pour l'armée? Si c'était vraiment le cas, nos positions seraient sûrement inversées, Soft. Mais tu te rappelles aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé lors de la première partie de l'examen pratique des alchimistes d'état! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien nous laisser, j'aimerai prendre mon repas en paix, tout comme tous ces gens. » Comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de ma part, Kimblee repartit en grinçant des dents.

Je venais de commencer mon repas quand la subordonnée de Hughes s'assit en face de moi « Bonsoir Colonel, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez eu une petite discussion avec le Major Kimblee.

-Oui, il voulait connaître ma manière de voir le monde. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer de que je lui disais, surtout le nom que je lui donnais!

-Oui, j'ai entendu... Je voulais vous signaler que, de mon poste de tir, j'avais vu le Major Kimblee ramasser le poignard d'un Ishbalite qu'il venait de tuer...

-Et vous craigniez qu'il ne tente de raccourcir la mienne? C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour un inconnu.

-Ce... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

-Je sais, mais vous le pensiez. Hors Soft serait bien du genre à frapper dans le dos ceux qu'il ne peut affronter de face. N'ayez crainte, je vais lui faire perdre toute envie de représailles. Mais mangez, sinon ça va refroidir! » Je finis mon repas comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, l'_Oeil de Faucon_ continuant de m'observer de ses yeux marrons avec un air interrogateur.

Minuit, l'heure du crime. Dans le camp éclairé par la lune, Kimblee allait se venger de cet officier, et le kriss qu'il avait récupéré donnera l'impression d'un crime ishbal. Il savait que la tente qu'il cherchait se trouvait non loin du ''dortoir'' des filles, seulement séparé par un monticule de roche. Encore quelques minutes, et le surnom ridicule qui martelait sa tête ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Connaissant le danger qui planait sur moi, j'étais resté éveillé dans ma tente. Je vis la silhouette du _Crimson Alchemist_, un poignard à la main, se dessiner sur la toile et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, un sifflement suivi d'un choc se fit entendre. Il lâcha son arme en voyant ma subordonnée au sommet du tas de pierre « Désolé Major, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

-Toi, je te reconnais, tu es la chienne d'Orion, une tireuse d'élite à ce qu'on raconte. Malheureusement pour toi, tu aurais mieux fais de directement viser le coeur.

-Dîtes, c'est bientôt fini tout ce bruit? » Il était temps pour moi de sortir de mon abri, tout comme une dizaine de personne aux alentours « Il y en a qui essaye de dormir.

-Ah, Lieutenant-Colonel Musket! Votre assistante vient de commettre une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne!

-Martel veux vous tuer, mais que me racontez-vous, Major?

-La vérité, tout simplement. Le couteau qu'elle a lancé est passé à deux centimètres de moi, pour se planter sur un poteau.

-Mais Major, je n'ai pas essayé de vous tuer. Au contraire, je viens même de vous sauver la vie!

-Elle dit la vérité. » Fit une voix fatiguée « Il y a une mygale embrochée sur le couteau.

-Tu vois, Martel est une personne de confiance. Et comme tu l'as dit, elle est considérée comme une sniper. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour éliminer les rats et les cafards quelque soit l'arme qu'elle tienne; si tu vois ce que je veux dire » ajoutai-je à voix basse, puis je repris un ton plus haut « Au fait, que faisais-tu par ici? Je croyais que ta tente se trouvais à l'autre bout du campement.

-Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir! Et on peut poser la même question à ton sergent!

-Et je donnerai la même réponse. » fit cette dernière « Sauf que moi, je ne me balade pas, je suis restée près de ma tente à compter les étoiles.

-Bon, ça suffit. » Fis-je en simulant la colère « Kimblee, vous allez retourner vous coucher ou je vous colle un blâme pour avoir empêcher des soldats de se remettre d'une dure journée de combats. » Une fois de plus, l'alchimiste ne trouva aucune réponse cinglante, et il dut repartir avec une vingtaine d'yeux qui l'observaient. Une fois tout le monde retourné dormir, je pris le poignard abandonné par Kimblee pour donner le coup de grâce à son moral.

Le lendemain, je rejoignis Roy et ses deux amis pour le déjeuner, toujours accompagné de Martel. Hughes fut le premier à nous remarquer « Yoh, Orion! L'_Oeil de Faucon_ nous a tout raconté. Et je vois que toit et ton âme soeur êtes toujours en vie, c'est la preuve que l'amour permet de réaliser l'impossible! C'est pour cette raison que je sais que Gracia...

-Hughes, » coupa Roy « on t'a déjà dis de ne pas parler de ta fiancée. Enfin, l'histoire de cette nuit a fait le tour du campement et l'aura de Kimblee s'est bien ternie, même si on n'en parle pas quand il est là.

-Attends un peu, le meilleur reste à venir. Ah le voilà! » Je me levai et partis en direction du _Crimson Alchemist_ « Hé Kimblee, attends-moi!

-Que veux-tu? Il y a encore une mygale dans mon dos?

-Non, mais tu avais perdu ceci lorsque Martel t'a sauvé, hier soir. Tu devrais faire plus attention, la prochaine fois. Moi, je n'y manquerai pas! » Il prit le poignard et, résistant à l'envie de le plonger dans mon ventre, il fit demi-tour sans piper un mot, jetant l'arme dans le plus proche tas d'ordure.

Me rasseyant auprès de mes amis, je leur expliquai « Maintenant, il n'a plus d'aura. Et le plus amusant est qu'il ne saura jamais que l'araignée était sur le couteau avant même d'être lancé! D'un autre coté, je ne pourrai jamais visiter le quartier de Kanda. » Je finis mon repas, puis partis exécuter mes ordres tout en faisant un large détour pour ne pas être vu de Kimblee.]

**-Cette défaite morale avait énervé le _Crimson Alchemist_, il avait passé ses nerfs sur les édifices des environs. Et sur les Ishbalites qu'il croisait, malheureusement. De mon coté, j'essayais d'ôter les vies ishbales de manière à ce qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Je n'ai affronté que des combattants, aucune femme et aucun enfant n'ont péri par ma faute Et finalement, la guerre s'est terminée...**

* * *

Et voici un autre chapitre de fait! Ayez une petite pensée pour le bouton review, il a soif de caresses et faim de commentaires.


	4. Chapter 3

Je m'excuse pour le temps qui s'écoule entre deux chapitres, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de réseau. Voici donc la nouvelle partie de mon histoire, les textes en gras correspondant au ''présent''. Mais il y a d'abord le...

_Disclaimer :_ Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Si ça avait été moi, certaines personnes auraient vécu plus longtemps.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Boucs émissaires**

[**Février 1909** : Ishbal n'était plus, ses habitants étaient morts ou avaient fuis lors des pourparlers de Roug Roa, leur chef religieux. J'étais en train de participer à un concours de lancer de couteau avec Martel et le Capitaine Hughes. Ce dernier ne ratais jamais sa cible, une pomme, se prenant ''pour Cupidon tirant sa flèche dans le coeur de sa délicieuse Gracia''. Quelque minutes plus tôt, Kimblee était entré dans le centre de commandement. D'où nous étions, nous pouvions entendre des bribes de conversation : le _Crimson Alchemist_ semblait avoir participé à une expérience alchimique durant cette guerre. Les voix venant jusqu'à nous changèrent soudainement de ton, puis une violente explosion retentit dans le bâtiment!

Nous dirigeant vers l'entrée, nous vîmes une fumée sombre sortir par tous les orifices. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Kimblee qui passa la porte en riant comme un damné. Un soldat trouva le courage de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, son visage se décomposa et il vomit son repas « Ce cinglé vient de faire sauter les officiers du Haut-Commandement! » Entendant cela, je fis sortir du sol des liens qui immobilisèrent le coupable, l'empêchant d'utiliser son alchimie contre nous. Me tournant vers les soldats environnant, je donnai des ordres « Le Major Kimblee est désormais en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de plusieurs officiers! Hughes, allez prévenir le Colonel Basque Gran! Il est désormais le plus haut gradé en ville. Martel, toi et tous ceux présent allez surveiller Kimblee! Abattez le s'il tente de fuir! Quand à moi, je vais trouver de quoi former une troupe capable de le mener en prison!

-À vos ordres, Colonel! » Répondirent tous ceux présent. Je partis alors à la recherche de Mustang, je comptais le prendre dans l'équipe, avec Hawkeye, Hughes et Martel. Je trouvais l'alchimiste entre deux ruines... avec la sniper.

La jeune fille était agenouillée devant une tombe anonyme, faite ses propres mains. Elle parlait au Major Mustang, et la manière dont elle lui adressait la parole m'appris qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant l'armée « ... Je suis entrée à l'académie militaire pour aider le peuple, tout comme vous. Mais la réalité est toute autre, je ne peux le cacher, et je ne vois pas de quelle manière me faire pardonner. J'ai une faveur à vous demander, Monsieur Mustang, brûlez le tatouage sur mon dos!

-Comment pourrais-je...

-Si... En fait, si je ne peux réparer mes erreurs, je veux au moins faire disparaître les secrets de l'alchimie du feu pour qu'il n'y aie pas d'autres Flame Alchemist. Je vous en prie, faîtes-le pour moi! Libérez-moi des chaînes de mon père, celles de l'alchimie, je vous en supplie!

-... Très bien, je n'attaquerai que la surface de l'épiderme pour éviter un maximum de séquelles. » Mustang sentit à ce moment-là ma présence et il se tourna vers moi « Mon Colonel? Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai besoin de vous, Major Mustang! Kimblee vient de tuer le Haut-Commandement. Il a été mis hors d'état de nuire, mais il faudra le transporter jusqu'à Central pour le juger. Je pensais que vous et mademoiselle Hawkeye pourriez le garder durant le voyage. Moi et Martel viendrons avec vous et je voulais également demander à Hughes de venir avec. Mais vous avez sans doute d'autres noms à me donner?

-Je pensais à l'équipe que j'ai eu sous mes ordres, elle contenait plusieurs membres prometteurs. Si vous m'y autorisez, je vais aller les chercher.

-Allez-y, mais ne traînez pas! Je vous attends au centre de commandement. » Mustang partit alors à la recherche de ses hommes. De mon coté, je retournai sur mes pas avec l'_Oeil de Faucon_. Le Colonel Gran était déjà arrivé sur la scène, accompagné du Capitaine Hughes. Il me félicita pendant qu'on fixait un carcan à Kimblee. Roy arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre hommes et un camion. Nous montâmes tous à l'arrière, gardant le _Crimson Alchemist_ bien en joue tandis que l'_Iron Blood Alchemist_ prenait le volant. Ce dernier garda son air extatique, enfermé dans son monde de destruction, durant tout le voyage. Une fois Kimblee en cage, nous nous séparâmes afin d'écrire un rapport sur les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Tandis que je remplissais les papiers administratifs, on me signala que le _Four Aces_ n'avait pour le moment aucun travail à accomplir, et se trouvait donc en repos pour une durée indéterminée. Une fois que j'en eus fini avec la paperasse, je rendis une visite à mon père qui m'apprit qu'il avait engagé Madine Scapegoat comme secrétaire, Angélique venant également pour réaliser de menus travaux. Inquiet à cause de ces informations, je me rendis chez eux. J'appuyai sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur une adolescente portant une longue tresse noire... avant de se refermer presque aussitôt. Sonnant à nouveau, une voix claire se fit entendre à l'intérieur « Allez-vous-en, nous ne voulons plus avoir affaire aux militaires!

-Angélique? Tu ne va quand même pas confondre ''Tonton Orion'' avec un simple militaire!

-C'est toi Orion? Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Attends, je t'ouvre! » Elle réapparut à mes yeux avec un air penaud « Encore désolée, mais nous ne nous sommes pas vu très souvent.

-Oui, deux ce n'est pas beaucoup. Et en plus, j'ai hérité de cette barbe à Ishbal. Hé, mais toi aussi tu as changé, tu es devenue une vraie princesse!

-Merci, mais ne reste pas dehors, entre! Et Mademoiselle Martel aussi! Je vais dire à maman que vous êtes là! » Elle monta les escaliers en courant et nous la suivîmes à notre rythme. Madine sortit d'une chambre et nous salua « Orion et Martel, quel bonheur de vous voir! Je suppose que vous venez juste de revenir d'Ishbal? J'ai toujours le nécessaire de rasage d'Henri dans la salle de bain, vous pouvez vous en servir si vous voulez. En attendant, je vais vous faire un peu de thé! » Je suivis ses conseils et revint quelques minutes plus tard rasé de prés, guidé par la délicieuse odeur de thé qui arrivait jusqu'à moi pour trouver Angélique et son béret, Martel et Madine. Toutes trois étaient assises et m'attendaient pour discuter « J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Henri. »Annonçai-je sans préambule « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Un matin, des officiers de la police militaire sont venus arrêter Henri en l'accusant d'être responsable des émeutes se déroulant en Ishbal. » Des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de la maîtresse de maison « L-lorsqu'il a été jugé, on l'a accusé d'avoir abattu une fillette ishbal sous les yeux de la population locale... M-mais le plus incroyable, c'est-c'est que ce meurtre est censé s'être produit alors qu'on fêtait les 9 ans d'Angélique!

-Je vois quel est le problème, aucune des personnes présentes lors de l'anniversaire ne peut témoigner. La justice ne considère pas les proches et membres de la famille comme des témoins fiables. Ma parole et celle de Martel auraient pu avoir de la valeur, mais on a été mis au courant bien trop tard, malheureusement.

-Je me demande quand même comment ils ont pu confondre le Général et l'assassin de cette gamine. Pas vous Colonel?

-Tu as raison, Martel, que s'est-il passé pour qu'on accuse le Général? Un homicide involontaire, je veux bien croire. Que le coupable portait un uniforme militaire également, mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Henri! Bon, je vais me procurer son dossier et voir où se trouve l'erreur. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour blanchir son nom! » Deux visages se mirent alors à rayonner en entendant mes paroles.

Le lendemain, nous partîmes à la recherche des dossiers concernant le ''crime'' du Général Scapegoat. Nous apprîmes que ces derniers avaient été rangés à la 1e Division de la Bibliothèque Nationale. Ma Montre en Argent et mon grade de Lieutenant-Colonel me permirent d'accéder à ces documents interdits d'accès au grand public, mais je dus les lire dans une salle de lecture, car je ne pouvais les emporter.

Trois jours plus tard, j'avais fini cette lecture. J'avais eu la désagréable impression que l'enquête de l'armée avait été téléguidée, cette dernière était également la partie qui gagnait le plus dans cette affaire, car elle se débarrassait de deux problèmes, le Général et les Ishbalites, et elle a pu réaliser des expériences alchimiques sur le terrain! Je me mis alors à la lecture des rapports sur les expérimentations réalisées à Ishbal, mais ces fiches étaient souvent cryptées et il me fallu une bonne semaine pour en faire le tour. Deux noms réapparaissaient souvent dans les documents ''lisibles'' : celui de Tim Marcoh, un homme que j'avais aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque, et celui de Kimblee qui avait utilisé la mystérieuse création, un objet annulant l'échange équivalent.

Comme le second refuserait sûrement de me répondre même s'il était encore en liberté, je décidai d'aller voir premier. Tim Marcoh vivait dans un appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble quasiment inhabité. L'étrange personnage nous laissa entrer en entendant nos noms et en voyant nos tenue « Que puis-je faire pour l'armée qui ne serait pas possible au Laboratoire de Recherche 3?

-C'est très simple, parlez-moi de votre création, celle que vous avez donné au Major Kimblee.

-Non, je... je suis vraiment désolé Colonel, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Les recherches menées sont actuellement classées top secret et c'est également le cas de la... l'objet donné au _Crimson Alchemist_. Je vous dirai juste que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je l'aurai donnée à quelqu'un d'autre que ce fou, vous avez vu pourquoi.

-Et... sur la Guerre d'Ishbal en elle-même, vous ne pouvez rien me dire à ce sujet?

-Hé bien... je ne suis venu qu'une fois, pour livrer l'objet en main propre. Mais sinon rien, à part que s'il n'y avait eu la guerre, il n'y aurait pas eu de travaux sur... l'objet. Maintenant, je vous demanderais bien de me laisser seul. » Tim Marcoh nous raccompagna à l'entrée « Encore une fois, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider dans vos enquêtes.

-Le peu que vous pouviez dire devrait être suffisant pour le moment. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée! » Ce soir-là, je décidai de continuer chez moi l'analyses des informations reçues, en compagnie de Martel.

Nous élaborions des hypothèses tout en préparant du café lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'une heure inhabituelle pour appeler quelqu'un, mais je décrochai quand, évitant tout de même de me mettre en position pour un improbable tireur « Allo?

-Oui, bonsoir, » fit une voix féminine et aguichante « je suis bien chez le Lieutenant-Colonel Orion Musket, celui qui porte le titre de _Spades Alchemist_?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis au courant pour vos recherches sur la Guerre d'Ishbal et l'enquête ayant conduit à la mort du Général Scapegoat. Je possède des informations susceptibles de vous intéresser, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler ici au téléphone. Nous sommes probablement sous écoute.

-Je suppose qu'il y a un lieu où nous pourrons parler tranquillement?

-Oui, je connais un endroit sûr, j'ai écrit l'adresse sur un papier que j'ai glissé dans votre boîte au lettre. Je vous y attendrai de 22h à 2h, cette nuit. Si vous ne venez pas, c'est que vous n'êtes pas intéressé. Une dernière chose, venez seul!

-N'ayez crainte, je serais là. » Je raccrochai le combiné « Ça pue le traquenard, tu ne trouves pas, Martel?

-Vous avez raison. Mais vous n'allez quand même pas suivre ces instructions?

-Si, mais je vais prendre quelques précautions. » Je commençai par modifier un uniforme de manière à y cacher un grand nombre de couteaux de lancer. Je pris ensuite deux revolver et leurs chargeurs et je finit en emmenant discrètement mon assistante avec moi.

La demeure où était sensé se dérouler le rendez-vous n'était plus habiter depuis longtemps. Une flamme apparut subitement dans le salon, contredisant mes pensées. Je me rendis alors dans la pièce éclairée. Une femme à la longue chevelure sombre était présente. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson en la voyant, elle dégageait une aura effrayante, détruisant sa beauté physique. Je n'avais ressenti cette sensation qu'une seule fois dans la vie, quand je suis arrivé à Central. Lorsqu'on observait la splendide créature, le regard était immanquablement attiré par le décolleté de sa robe de soirée, découvrant sur la route un tatouage d'Ouroboros coincé dans sa poitrine généreuse. Ses lèvres pulpeuses esquissèrent un sourire, tandis qu'elle me détaillait de ses yeux violets, presque fendus « Je mourrais d'impatience de vous voir, Colonel Musket.

-Je ne pense pas vous connaître, mademoiselle?

-Je préférerais garder mon nom secret, vous devriez comprendre pourquoi.

-Pour la même raison que vous n'avez pas voulu tout me dire au téléphone, par précaution. Alors, que vouliez-vous me révéler?

-Suite à votre enquête, vous avez dû entendre parler de ces recherches sur un ''catalyseur alchimique'' : la plupart des scientifiques croient qu'on l'a réalisé pour faire cesser la Guerre d'Ishbal. Mais en fait c'est le contraire : on a créé cette guerre pour avoir une raison valable de faire ces recherches. Le Docteur Tim Marcoh est une des rares personnes à connaître la vérité, et peut-être que Zolf est au courant lui aussi.

-Marcoh? Je suis allé le voir, mais il a refusé de parler. Il semblait même effrayé par ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il parlait. Quand au Crimson Alchemist, il ne voudra rien me dire... Mais vous semblez savoir comment à réellement débuter la Guerre d'Ishbal.

-Tout-à-fait, le meurtrier du bourgeon de rose de cinq ans s'appelle Envy. Il a réussi à se faire passer pour le Général de Division Scapegoat, il était contre un renforcement de la présence militaire dans la région. Vous ne trouverez malheureusement aucune preuve de l'existence d'Envy, il préfère prendre celle des autres. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà rencontré dans un couloir, déguisé en major.

-Il doit travailler pour quelqu'un de puissant pour pouvoir se balader impunément dans un bâtiment militaire sans être inquiéter... Mais j'ai une dernière question, allez-vous me laisser partir d'ici en vie?

-*Soupir*, j'aimerais vous dire oui, mais vous savez bien que ce n'est plus possible, car vous en saviez déjà trop avant de me voir. Gluttony, j'ai de quoi manger pour toi! » Á cet appel, un bonhomme grassouillet et aux membres mal proportionnés sortit des ombres pour m'empêcher de fuir, libérant une langue marquée d'un Ouroboros en me dévisageant d'une drôle de manière. Il dégageait le même genre d'aura que sa comparse, cette dernière venait justement de changer sa main gantée en griffes aiguisées.

Sans attendre qu'ils m'attaquent, je sortis mes revolvers et me mis à leur tirer dessus. Les balles atteignirent des organes vitaux, mais aucun des deux spadassins ne s'effondra. Leurs blessures se mirent même à se régénérer dans une série de flashes rouges. La brunette se tourna vers moi « Félicitation Colonel, vous venez de nous faire mourir, mais il en fait plus pour nous tuer.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, vous deux. En fait, vous n'êtes même pas humain. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en réalité?

-Nous sommes des homonculus, des humains artificiels. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir grâce à la Pierre Philosophale qui nous sert de coeur, d'ailleurs je vais te montrer la mienne. » Elle plongea ses griffes dans son tatouage, ouvrant sa poitrine dans un horrible craquement pour révéler une pierre rouge à l'éclat malveillant qui se trouvait à la place de son coeur. Je ne perdis pas de temps et créai une main qui prit le joyau en traversant la diva. La succube poussa une plainte avant de se désagréger. Voyant sa complice disparaître, le dénommé Gluttony se jeter sur moi en criant « Luuust! Tu l'as tué, méchant! » J'esquivai la charge maladroite et j'allais répliquer quand j'entendis des craquements. Pivotant vers le poing que j'avais transmuté, je le vis exploser et libérer la fameuse Pierre Philosophale qui se recouvrait de chair, formant une cage thoracique, puis le reste des organes de Lust.

Gluttony revint auprès de sa camarade qui se reconstituait, celle-ci se tourna vers moi alors que sa peau réapparaissait « Je t'ai pourtant dit que tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer, je vivrai aussi tant que cette Pierre Philosophale existera. Maintenant, crève! » Lust allongea ses griffes en visant mon coeur, mais je réussis à éviter la plupart des lances. Malheureusement, un des ongles me transperça à l'épaule et me planta contre un mur. Les homonculus s'avancèrent alors dans le but évident de m'achever, mais ils furent empêchés par une pluie de balle qui traversa la fenêtre à ma gauche. Libéré de l'emprise de Lust, je jetai un coup d'oeil par l'ouverture et je vis Martel armé de pistolet. Mon attention retourna alors auprès des créatures qui se régénéraient « Vous prétendez être immortels, mais survivrez vous à ceci? » Sans attendre leur réponse, j'usai de mon alchimie, faisant s'écrouler le sol sous eux tandis que les murs se couvraient de fissures.

Courant vers la sortie, je retournai dans la voiture avec mon assistante qui pansa ma plaie, pendant que je regardai l'immeuble s'effondrer. Une fois que ce fut fini, je lui lançai « Tu as fini? Alors démarre! Je ne veux pas savoir si ces choses vont s'en sortir. On retourne chez Marcoh! Je suis certain qu'ils sont liés tous les trois. C'est la seule explication possible sur le fait qu'on ait reçu cet appel peut après notre visite! »

Je forçai la porte d'entrée de Marcoh avec mon alchimie, puis je le sortis du son lit où il dormait. Je me mis à le secouer comme un vieux prunier, énervé à cause des évènements de la nuit, avant de le laisser tomber dans un fauteuil « Pierre Philosophale et homonculus, vous connaissez? Vous allez tout me dire, Docteur Marcoh, sans mentir ni omettre quoi que ce soit! Vous avez bien compris?

-Ou-oui, très bien... De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon équipe est chargée de créer des Pierres Philosophales, la première d'entre elles a été confiée au Major Kimblee qui l'a testée dans quartier de Kanda. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà.

-Cette Pierre Philosophale, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était une sorte de catalyseur alchimique, c'est bien ça? Comment l'avez-vous obtenue?

-En effet, un solide ou un liquide rouge sang. Leur couleur tient sans doute à leur origine, car elles sont fabriquées à partir de... de vies humaines...

-Comment? Des vies humaines?

-...

-Je comprends pourquoi ces deux homonculus ne sont pas morts malgré toutes leurs blessures, ils ont plusieurs vies comme les chats.

-Des homonculus? Vous avez affronté des homonculus? » Marcoh me poussa vers la porte « Sortez Colonel, sortez d'ici et quittez la ville avant qu'ils ne vous retrouvent! Emmenez ceux que vous aimer avec vous, sinon ils se serviront d'eux pour vous retrouver! » J'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment, et s'ils savaient pourquoi. S'ils savaient que j'agissais pour Madine et sa fille?

Je sortis de l'appartement, accélérant le pas à chaque foulée, et descendis l'escalier quatre à quatre sans attendre Martel, l'image d'Aurore se superposant à celle de la famille Scapegoat. Je pris le volant et démarrai le moteur, ma garde du corps entrant de justesse dans la voiture. Je fonçai chez mes amis, ignorant les panneaux de signalisation, pour me garer à 100 mètres de chez eux. Laissant Martel dans le véhicule pour qu'elle surveille la rue, je me franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de chez les Scapegoat. Je me mis alors à sonner et frapper à la porte jusqu'à ce que Madine m'ouvre, son visage encore marqué par le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle me vit, la colère qu'elle semblait éprouver disparut, remplacé par de la crainte « Orion? Mais que faîtes-vous ici, que se passe-t-il?

-Remontez dans vos chambre et faîtes vos bagages, Martel nous attend dans ma voiture. Vous devez quitter Central et disparaître! Le temps nous est compté!

-Mais pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle tout en obéissant « As-tu appris quelque chose sur Henri et sur sa mort?

-Si on veut, les recherches que je faisais semblent déranger quelqu'un, je viens juste d'échapper à une tentative de meurtre. Et je crains que ces gens n'apprennent que j'agissais pour vous, ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous en guise de représailles. Allez dépêchez-vous, chaque seconde perdue joue en notre défaveur! » Elle accéléra la pas, transie de peur en ayant entendu mes paroles. Je patientai dans le couloir, attendant qu'elles se soient changées et qu'elles aient fait leurs valises. Madine et Angélique redescendirent bien vite avec leurs valises, n'ayant pris que le strict minimum comme je leur avais conseillées. Soudain la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Madine ouvrit machinalement la porte avant que j'aie pu l'en empêcher. Elle recula en reconnaissant la personne devant elle, le Général de Division Henri Scapegoat, son mari « Bonsoir chérie! Désolé pour le retard, mais je me suis perdu! » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelque chose traversa la poitrine de la femme, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. La lame ressortit et elle s'écroula à terre, se vidant de son sang sous les yeux d'Angélique. Le faux Henri fut parcouru d'une série d'éclairs rouge tandis qu'il se changeait en un jeune homme aux longs cheveux vert feuille, l'Ouroboros marqué sur sa cuisse gauche me fit comprendre qu'il était lui aussi un homonculus. Gardant tant bien que mal mon sang-froid, je me mis devant l'adolescente pour lui servir de bouclier et demandai à mon adversaire « Envy, je présume?

-Tout à fait, Colonel Musket. Je ne serais pas là si Lust avait fait son travail comme il se doit. Mais comme elle a essayé de vous distraire en vous parlant, je dois réparer ses erreurs. À présent, je suis obligé de me salir avec le sang de ces deux catins. En parlant de Lust, elle m'a demandé de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce : tu dois souffrir comme elle a souffert pour sortir des décombres. Sans te tuer, bien sûr. » Je sortis mon revolver, mais Envy fut plus rapide que moi : il allongea son bras et m'écrasa contre le mur du fond. La douleur me fit perdre connaissance, mes yeux se fermant sur l'image de l'homonculus empoignant Angélique.

Je me réveillai dans un lit, la main droite dans un liquide poisseux. Me rappelant où j'étais et ce qui venait de se passer, je me relevai violemment et observai les lieux. Je me fige en voyant le corps d'une adolescente allongée près de moi. Je la reconnut malgré les nombreuses traces de sévices et de tortures qui la recouvrait, Angélique. J'entendis alors un bruit et me tournai vers la porte, Envy s'était appuyé contre le chambranle et m'observait avec un air goguenard « Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça?

-Magnifique, hein? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une humaine puisse pousser de tels cris. À un moment, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait te réveiller, quand j'ai pris l'apparence de son père pour finir le travail. Il faudra que je recommence un de ces jours... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! En fait, je n'ai rien fait, je n'étais même pas là! C'est toi qui les a massacrées, c'est du moins ce que croira la police militaire quand elle arrivera!

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser partir?

-Comment, tu as oublié avec quelle facilité je t'ai battu tout à l'heure? Je serais bien ravi de recommencer, mais il faut que tu sois en forme pour ton arrestation! » En effet, j'entendais des sirènes, signe que la police militaire était toute proche. Sans attendre, je sautai sur Envy, mais l'homonculus évita sans problème l'attaque. Il me pris par la gorge et me lança à travers le couloir. La réception fut brutale, mais je m'en sortis indemne. Pivotant, j'allais user de mon alchimie sur Envy, mais il avait disparu. J'allais fouiller la maison pour le retrouver, quand on frappa à la porte. Devinant ce qui m'attendait si j'ouvrais, je voulus sortir par une fenêtre, mais la porte d'entrée explosa avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement.

Mustang se trouvait devant la sortie, accompagné d'une quinzaine de policiers « Lieutenant-Colonel Orion Musket, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Angélique Scapegoat et pour son viol. N'essayez même pas de nier les faits, un témoin a tout vu par la fenêtre. De plus, vos vêtements tâchés de son sang sont une preuve suffisante de votre culpabilité.

-Roy, mon petit, tu devrais savoir que ce sang peut également provenir d'une tentative de sauvetage. Mais tu sembles faire confiance à ce témoignage, alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Je sortis un couteau, et le lançai. La lame trancha le gant droit du nouveau Lieutenant-Colonel, rendant son Cercle de Transmutation inutilisable.

Devant cette agression, le reste de la troupe entra et je pris la fuite. Plongeant par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'entrée, mes mains touchèrent le sol, faisant apparaître un mur devant l'entrée pour les ralentir. Rebondissant, j'atterris sur mes jambes juste à temps pour voir Martel se garer devant moi « Que se passe-t-il? Je n'ai pourtant vu personne entrer chez... Attendez, j'avais cru voir le Général, mais je m'étais dit que c'était un tour de mon imagination.

-Homonculus. » Répondis-je alors qu'elle remettait les gaz « Il s'agissait du dénommé Envy, il a massacré Madine et Angélique après m'avoir assommé, puis il a tout maquillé pour qu'on croie que je suis le coupable. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de mettre le plus de distance en Mus... » La paroi que j'avais créé venait de s'effondrer dans un grand fracas, me coupant la parole. Martel accéléra à l'approche d'un croisement pour échapper aux militaires, mais une flamme alchimique nous rattrapa et fit sauter le réservoir d'essence, nous propulsant hors de l'habitacle.

Atterrissant près d'une plaque d'égout, je me relevai rapidement et je vit Martel allongée à une dizaine de mètre de moi, la jambe ensanglantée. Des soldats l'entouraient déjà, tandis que d'autres suivaient Mustang et me mit en joue. L'alchimiste leva vers moi son poing gauche, lui aussi ganté « Allez, rends-toi. Plus personne ne t'aidera maintenant, alors ne nous oblige pas à faire usage de nos armes.

-Je sais bien que si je te suis, je ne passerais pas la nuit. Contrairement à Martel qui supportera sans problème la prison, le temps que je la sorte de là. Après tout, un officier se doit de protéger ses subordonnés, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué durant la Guerre! » Conclus-je en observant mon assistante qui grimaçait sous la douleur. Je m'éloignai de tout ce monde, me baissant pour éviter les tirs, et fis sortir une nouvelle muraille du sol qui me cacha pendant que je tombais dans le trou que je venais de créer. Je parcourus plusieurs centaines de mètres à travers les égouts avant de remonter à la surface. J'étais arrivé dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Profitant de la faible distance entre les parois, je m'élançai vers les toits et retournai sur les lieux de l'échauffourée. Observant la scène, je vis Martel se faire emmener après qu'on ait mis une attelle à sa jambe. Le véhicule où elle était enfermée semblait se diriger vers la prison de Central. Soudain, je me rappelai de Marcoh nous expliquant que la Pierre Philosophale était fabriquée à partir de vies humaines, hors la prison se situait non loin du Laboratoire de Recherches 5. Et s'il s'était servi de prisonniers comme ingrédient, et si... et si Martel allait faire partie de la prochaine Pierre?

Assis dans un de ses fauteuils, j'attendais le retour de Marcoh. Comme il était à son travail et qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en fin de journée, j'étais d'abord passé chez moi et à l'appartement de mon assistante pour remplir deux valises de vêtements et de trousse de soins. Je venais justement de jeter un coup d'oeil aux bagages posés près de moi, quand l'homme que j'attendais rentra. Il ne remarqua ma présence qu'après avoir refermer la porte « Colonel Musket? Que me voulez-vous encore?

-Quand vous disiez utiliser des vies humaines pour faire vos Pierres Philosophales, qui servaient de matière première? S'agissait-il de prisonniers?

-Nous utilisons principalement des prisonniers ishbals, mais on a également eu affaire à des condamnés à morts. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?

-le Lieutenant Schlange, Martel, mon assistante a été faite prisonnière ce matin par la police militaire! Vos amis les homonculus viennent de me coller un crime sur le dos, le genre qui vous fait mourir avant l'exécution, et elle a essayé de m'aider à fuir.

-Les homonculus ne sont pas mes amis! Je suis obligé de leur obéir! Quand à votre amie, je ne l'ai pas vue. Les expériences actuelles portent plutôt sur la création de Chimères Humaines et j'ai la chance de ne pas y participer.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous la chance, vous préférez donner la mort?

-Pas du tout, je... je veux fuir cette horreur, j'ai déjà caché une grande partie de mes documents à la 1e Division de la Bibliothèque Nationale... Aidez-moi à récupérer mes dernières notes, et je vous aiderai à retrouver votre amie! » Comment refuser cette proposition?

Le soleil se levait sur le Laboratoire de Recherches 5, mais nous ne pouvions pas le voir, cachés par des nuages noirs venant du nord. J'étais entré sans problème à l'intérieur, le Docteur Marcoh ayant détourné l'attention des gardes. Nous traversâmes de longs couloirs peu fréquenté avant d'arriver dans son bureau. Il me tendit son attaché-caisse « Les papiers que je veux emporter sont dans cette armoire, occupez-vous en pendant que je donne un coup de fil.

-Pardon?

-Je vais appeler la ''section chimère'', » il forma un numéro « comme ça nous saurons si... Allo? Ah, c'est vous docteur! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez reçu de nouvelles ''recrue''... Oh! Et alors?... Hé bien, félicitation! Je suppose que vous déboucherez encore une bouteille de champagne... Oui, vous aussi! Passez une bonne journée!

-Alors, que vous a-t-il dit? Où est Martel?

-Elle est bien dans le bâtiment, mais elle... elle...

-Ne me dites pas que...

-Non, elle est vivante... pour le moment : elle est devenue une Chimère Humaine et vient de quitter la salle de quarantaine, elle aura survécu à la transmutation. Je vais vous expliquer, imaginez-vous que son organisme est en train de se battre contre une infection.

-L'alchimie, une maladie? Vu ce qui vient de m'arriver, je veux bien le croire.

-Le taux de survie est de 10%, mais les trois quarts des décès ont lieu dans l'heure suivant l'opération. Par chance, mon ''collègue'' a vue votre amie il y a une demi-heure et, la trouvant particulièrement en forme, il a décidé de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres chimères ''réussies''. Venez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à elle. » Il s'avança vers la porte... puis s'arrêta pour se diriger vers une armoire d'où sortait une aura semblable aux homonculus. Il en sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge qu'il mit dans sa poche, et une bille de la même couleur qu'il me tendit « Prenez cette Pierre, je ne veux pas qu'elle aie le même destin que celle de Kimblee!

-Vous voulez dire que c'est une Pierre Philosophale?

-Oui, à vous de voir si vous l'utiliserez ou non, mais je préfère qu'elle quitte cet endroit! » Je la rangeai dans mon uniforme et nous repartîmes à la recherche de Martel. Marcoh me conduisit un étage plus bas, passant par une vaste salle contenant un Cercle de Transmutation maculé de sang, puis nous arrivâmes devant une cellule.

Marcoh ouvrit un local voisin et en sortit plusieurs tabliers « Votre amie se trouve là avec les autres Chimères Humaines, mais il leur faudra sans doute de nouveaux vêtements. » Je détruisis l'encadrement de la porte indiquée par le Docteur, puis j'entrai dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Une demi-douzaine de personne se trouvaient à l'intérieur, complètement nu et enchaîné à des boulets. L'un d'entre eux, attaché au mur, tourna sa tête vers nous « Qui êtes-vous? Vous êtes le premier alchimiste d'état que je vois depuis mon internement.

-Vous pouvez me voir comme votre ange ga... Mais je te reconnais, tu es Roa!

-C'est exact. Et maintenant je me rappelle de vous, vous êtes le Lieutenant-Colonel Orion Musket, vous étiez mon supérieur à Ishbal, enfin jusqu'à mon accident. Vous êtes sûrement venu pour Martel?

-Oui, mais je vais vous libérer, vous aussi. Au fait, je croyais qu'elle était avec vous? » Roa baissa le regard vers la seule silhouette restée allongée, transpirant du sang. Inquiet, je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle pour l'ausculter. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient irréguliers et elle semblait en proie à une crise d'épilepsie. Marcoh entra à cet instant et, la voyant en piteux état, il fit tomber les blouses et se mit à son chevet. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les remarques acerbes qu'il faisait sur ses ''collègues'' et sur les chimères, je mit en pratique ce qu'on m'avait appris à Xing sur le Pouls du Dragon : je ressentis alors que l'énergie qui habitait Martel formait deux courants qui s'affrontaient, ce qui pourrait la tuer. Sans perdre un instant, je me servit du liquide carmin qu'elle exsudait pour tracer un pentacle autour d'elle et sur sa poitrine.

Une fois les Cercles d'Elixirologie tracé, je posai ma main sur la petite étoile et je me mis à la soigner. Lentement, le flux d'énergie de Martel retrouva un rythme normal et sa respiration redevint régulière. Elle toussa un peu avant de rouvrir les yeux, elle jeta un regard à la cantonnée avant de m'adresser la parole d'une faible voix « Co-Colonel... C'est bien vous? Où-où suis-je..? Et... est-ce que vous pourriez... retirer votre main?

-Oh pardon, je suis désolé. » J'obtempérai en rougissant « Pour répondre à tes questions, oui c'est bien moi et nous sommes dans les sous-sols du Laboratoire de Recherches 5. Il semblerait que tu aies servi de cobaye avant d'être enfermé avec des personnes sensées être morts durant la Guerre. » Je lui tendis alors une des vestes de Marcoh, encore rouge de honte. M'étant habitué à la lumière ambiante, je reconnus d'autres militaires, tel Bido qui servait d'éclaireur ou encore Dolcetto, le Don Juan d'Ishbal.

Une fois les chaînes brisées, je distribuai le reste des tenues de laboratoire aux Chimères, transmutant même des pantalons, avant de créer des armes blanches à partir des boulets. On remonta ensuite les étages, Marcoh se faisant passer pour un otage. Nous venions d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée quand Dolcetto se mit à renifler avant de me faire signe « Je sens que le type qui s'est servi de nous comme sujet d'expérience n'est pas très loin, et il vient vers nous. Autrement dit, on va enfin savoir si notre ami est un bon comédien...

-Marcoh! Que faîtes-vous là avec..? Les chimères, que font-elles hors de leur cage? Vous les avez libéré? Espèce d'idiot, vous voulez vous mettre les Dix Grands Généraux à dos ou quoi? Et vous, vous devez être ce Colonel Orion qu'appelait la petite vipère...

-COMMENT M'APPELES-TU? » Dans un mouvement de rage, Martel avait allongé son bras, attrapant le médecin à la gorge « Que... Que m'arrive-t-il?

-Oh, bravo ma petite vipère. Je suis fier de toi, réveiller si vite ta part animal. L'autre colosse qui accompagne le Docteur Marcoh a mis près d'un mois pour y arriver. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre : j'ai fait de toi une magnifique chimère, comme tes nouveaux amis, sauf que toi tu as une base ophidienne. Si tu restai encore un peu... » Martel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, lui plantant un couteau en plein coeur avant de nous inviter à reprendre notre chemin. Ce fut la seule personne que nous croisâmes avant d'atteindre la sortie. À présent, il pleuvait et les gardes s'étaient abrités sous un porche d'où ils ne pouvaient nous voir. Martel ayant repris des forces, elle se glissa dans leur dos avant de les poignarder. Elle nous rejoignit à l'extérieur des bâtiments et nous fîmes nos adieux au Docteur Marcoh qui avait décidé de se cacher dans les Quartier Est, ayant privé l'armée des dossiers dont il était l'auteur.]

** -Nous étions une dizaine de Chimères Humaines et un fugitif et nous ne pouvions pas rester à Central, non seulement à cause de notre nature, mais aussi parce que nous avions choisi Orion comme chef et que son visage était affiché à tous les coins de rue. On a donc profité de la nuit pour s'installer dans un convoi de marchandise et quitter la ville.**

** -Ce qui était assez amusant, c'est que je pouvait toujours me servir de ma Montre en Argent pour nous procurer du liquide sans être inquiété. En effet, moi et les autres membres du Four Aces avions le même compte et l'armée ne pouvait deviner lequel d'entre nous avait fait ce prélèvement... Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le pillage de plusieurs épiceries durant notre période d'errance.**

* * *

Et voilà! En attendant la suite, je vous propose de donner votre avis sur l'histoire dans la partie review.**  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Après une longue absence, vous savez comment c'est les études, je pense enfin à poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction!

Disclaimer : aux dernières nouvelles _Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartient toujours à Arakawa, malgré toutes nos tentatives à nous fanficteurs de nous l'approprier. Cette propriété ne va heureusement pas jusqu'aux personnages que nous avons créé de nos petits doigts.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Nid des Chimères**

**-Je suppose que vous avez vécu de cette manière jusqu'à votre installation au... au ''_Devil's Nest_'' à Dublith. Alors combien de temps a duré votre errance?**

** -Nous avons passé deux semaines à vagabonder, nous installant parfois dans les faubourgs, mais jamais plus de deux jours pour ne pas être repéré. Et finalement, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans cette petite localité entre South-City et RushValley.**

[**Mars 1909** : Nous venions de quitter le train et nous nous étions séparés pour trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Je passai à ce moment-là près d'une boucherie lorsque j'entendis des bruits de combats provenant de l'arrière du bâtiment. Courant jusque là, je tombai sur une femme aux cheveux tressés qui entraînait deux gamins. Elle affrontait ces pré-adolescents tout en leur lisant un ouvrage sur l'alchimie.

J'observais depuis une bonne demi-heure les deux petiots se faire rétamer, quand la guerrière se mit à cracher du sang. Aussitôt, les deux enfants se précipitèrent sur elle et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur, ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard pour continuer leurs études sans leur maître, mais ils remarquèrent ma présence. Le regard qu'ils m'adressaient était vide de peur, prouvant ainsi qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais recherché. Je décidai donc d'un peu parler avec eux « Hé bien, je dois reconnaître que vous vous êtes bien battu, les petits...

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABOT! » Cria l'aîné en se jetant sur moi. Je saisis son poing et utilisai son élan pour le renvoyer auprès de son frère qui l'aida à se relever avec un air béat sur son visage. Le blondinet redressa sa mèche avant de m'avouer « Vous êtes fort, au moins aussi fort que notre maître... Vous êtes de sa famille?

-Non, je ne suis qu'un voyageur de passage et un assez bon alchimiste. Vous voulez sans doute que je vous montre? » Les enfants acquiescèrent et je frappai le sol, faisant sortir du sol une représentation grandeur nature de leur maître. « Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Waouw, vous êtes encore plus fort que notre maître : vous ne devez même pas frapper dans vos mains.

-Oh, j'ai juste des Cercles de Transmutation sur mes gants. Beaucoup de gens préfèrent en garder un ou deux à portée de mains, au cas où on les attaquerait. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire sur le fait qu'elle doit frapper dans ses mains... je connais un alchimiste qui a été obligé de séparer son Cercle en deux pour ne pas l'activer par accident. C'est peut-être la même chose pour elle? » Les mômes allaient me répondre quand une voix les obligea à rentrer dans leur maison, je repris donc mes recherches jusqu'à ce que Dolcetto vienne me prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé un abri pour la nuit, un entrepôt abandonné.

La lune s'était levée et il fallait reprendre des provisions, car nous n'avions pas pensé à le refaire dans la ville que nous avions visité avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Il fut donc décidé que j'irai à la boucherie avec Martel et Dolcetto, car j'avais prévenu les deux chimères des talents de la maîtresse de maison, mais celle-ci devrait être en train de dormir tout comme le reste de la maisonnée.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant le magasin, l'ancienne lieutenant ouvrit la porte. Utilisant ses capacités animales pour se déboîter, elle se glissa par une fenêtre entrouverte et retira le verrou et la clochette avant de nous laisser passer. Elle se mit alors de faction à l'intérieur, et Dolcetto à l'extérieur, pendant que je me servais en viandes de qualité. Je vis passer devant moi quatre gros steaks, des entrecôtes, un jambon à l'os, Martel valsant à travers le magasin... Martel valsant à travers le magasin?

Me tournant lentement vers le coin où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt, je vis qu'un poing était sorti du sol devant deux silhouettes inquiétantes : une Gorgone et un Ogre. La terrifiante créature s'avança en faisant craquer ses phalanges « Alors comme ça, on veut partir sans payer? Vous allez le regretter amèrement, mais très amèrement. Je peux vous le certifier.

-ON SE CASSE! » Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, je pris le paquet que j'avais préparé avant d'être interrompu et filai vers la sortie, brisée lors de la projection du seul membre féminin de l'équipe. Jetant un regard en arrière, je vis que Dolcetto se tenait entre moi et la furie. Comprenant que c'était son coté canin qui l'empêchait de fuir, je n'eus d'autres choix que de crier « Dol, au pied! » Instinctivement, il me rejoignit avant de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir. Continuant la course, il se mit à m'invectiver jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à notre campement.

Le repas terminé, nous installions nos couches quand la porte de la grange s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un individu aux cheveux noirs coupés courts entra, dégageant une aura désagréable. Il nous dévisagea à travers ses lunettes de soleil, puis il s'exclama « Tiens, on dirait que je ne suis pas le premier. Je m'appelle Greed, content de vous rencontrer. Et vous, qui êtes vous?

-Personne, » répondis-je « nous n'avons plus d'identité. La vie a fait que nous n'existons plus.

-Bizarre, je suis pourtant sûr de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... Mais oui! Vous êtes Orion Musket! J'ai vu un mandat d'arrêt à votre nom à South-City, je crois que vous êtes accusé d'un double meurtre. Mais je doute que ce soit vrai.

-Si vous l'avez reconnu, » fit mon ancienne assistante « on va se présenter à notre tour. Je suis Martel, le type avec le katana s'appelle Dolcetto, le costaud se nomme Roa et celui avec une queue de lézard n'est autre que Bido. Nous sommes tous d'anciens militaires que l'armée a déclaré morts durant la Guerre d'Ishbal, sauf pour moi qui suis sensée être décédée en permettant la fuite d'Orion.

-Et pour quelle raison l'armée vous a-t-elle déclarés mort?

-Ils ont servi de cobaye pour des expériences alchimiques, » expliquai-je « l'armée a fait d'eux des Chimères humaines. Bido qui est devenu un homme-lézard en est la preuve vivante.

-Quelle cruauté! Dire que la folie humaine a fait de vous des parias... Écoutez, j'ai une proposition à vous faire : vous vous mettez sous mes ordres, et je vous trouve un coin où on pourra s'installer définitivement. Alors qu'en pensez-vous, les amis?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. » Répondis-je en sentant les regards se tourner vers moi « Vous m'avez élu comme chef, mais c'est à chacun d'entre nous de prendre sa propre décision, je vous l'avait déjà expliqué au début de notre aventure. Nous allons donc voter pour savoir qui veut suivre ce Greed? » Une main se leva, puis une seconde et bien vite, toutes les Chimères Humaines s'étaient décidé à suivre cet inconnu.

Je fis alors comme eux pour rester auprès de ma camarade et Greed vint me serrer la main « Je suis content de voir que vous avez choisi de m'accompagner.

-Je ne viens que pour m'assurer que vous teniez votre parole. Si vous tentez de nous cacher quelque chose ou de nous trahir, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous. C'est bien compris?

Tout à fait, j'ai justement quelque chose à vous avouer : moi non plus, je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un homonculus. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant sa paume gauche marquée d'un Ouroboros. Il remarqua instantanément que je m'étais préparé à l'affronter envoyant son tatouage « Oh, tu as l'air d'avoir déjà rencontré mes frères, Orion. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux depuis longtemps. Leurs plans ne me permettaient pas de satisfaire ma cupidité.

-Alors pourquoi continuez-vous de porter ce tatouage? Et quels sont ces plans?

-Ça? Ce n'est pas un tatouage, mais plutôt une tache de naissance. Et le but poursuivi par ma ''famille'' est d'enfermer Amestris dans un anneau de sang en se servant de l'armée, la destruction d'Ishbal en faisait partie... Mais ce n'est pas une heure pour parler de ce genre de chose, alors on ferait mieux de ce coucher. »

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps et il allait se coucher, quand Greed revint d'une promenade à travers la ville, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Voyant qu'il semblait avoir de grandes nouvelles à nous annoncer, j'interrompis le tatouage demandé par Martel avant de me tourner vers lui. Il attendit que tout le monde soit là avant de prendre la parole « Mes amis, je viens de trouver un endroit où nous pourrions nous installer : il s'agit d'une taverne s'appelant le ''_Devil's Nest_''. Il faut juste vider le coin des parasites qui y vivent, mais cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce bar louche de Dublith.

-Et comment en as-tu entendu parler, Martel?

-Un type, sans doute le patron, m'avait proposé de travailler pour lui, et pas comme serveuse. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que son emploi ne me convenait absolument pas. La fermeture de cette établissement ne fera pas de vagues, les clients ne viendront pas se plaindre sur la grand-place. Ils ne voudront jamais avouer avoir trompé leurs conjoints ou avoir menti à leurs familles. Et puis je n'aurais rien contre le fait de casser le nez à l'autre obsédé, le nez ou autre chose.

-Bien, il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent s'installer au ''_Devil's Nest_''? Tout le monde? Hé bien, allons-y! » Greed nous conduisit à travers les ruelles de Dublith jusqu'à un immeuble d'apparence miteuse dont le porche était surmonté d'un panneau, le nom du débit de boissons avait été peint dessus. Les deux videurs qui se tenaient là furent assommés par Roa avant d'être balancés à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

L'homonculus entra à son tour et nous le suivîmes. Une quinzaine de clients se trouvaient là, certains avec une fille de joie, d'autres avec un verre d'alcool ou encore de la drogue, si je me fiais à la poudre brune qu'on avait essayé de cacher. Je remarquai cependant un individu entouré par trois employées et qui semblait particulièrement énervé par notre irruption. Martel nous fit comprendre d'un signe que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé un poste d'entraîneuse.

Avançant au centre de la salle comme si de rien n'était, il s'adressa à la foule qui l'entourait « Mesdames et messieurs, vous avez devant vous le nouveau propriétaire du ''_Devil's Nest_''. Et en tant que tel, je vous annonce la fermeture totale et définitive de cet endroit!

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous? JE suis le propriétaire et je ne vous vendrai rien! Je ne vous vendrai rien!

-Pour qui je me prends? Je suis Greed et je suis cupide : je veux l'argent, les femmes, la gloire, la célébrité et tout ce qui existe dans le monde! Et je veux le ''_Devil's Nest_'', que vous soyez d'accord ou pas! Allez les gars, débarrassez-moi de ces parasites! Orion, Martel, je vous laisse ous occuper du chef. » Entendant cela, les belles de nuit qui l'entouraient prirent la fuite. Leur employeur tenta de les suivre, mais Martel venait de l'épingler au mur. Je la laissai faire pendant que je m'assurai que les fuyardes n'ameutaient pas des gardes.

Mes impressions s'avéraient être fondées, quatre hommes avançaient justement dans le couloir, armés de revolvers. Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de s'en servir, lançant des dagues qui se plantèrent dans leurs bras. Je m'approchai alors d'eux et les assommai avant de reprendre mon exploration, leurs armes en poche. Je trouvai les trois demoiselles sortant d'un vestiaire, elles venaient de reprendre leurs affaires avant de fuir par la sortie de secours qui se trouvaient devant elles.

Je ne les laissai pas faire et pris mes Gants d'Alchimie pour sceller cette porte, puis je leur fis signe de retourner dans la pièce principale. Tandis qu'elles retournaient sur leurs pas en traînant des pieds, je remarquai que ces beautés étaient encore mineures. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bar, Martel dû se faire la même remarque, car elle donna un dernier coup de genou entre les jambes de l'ancien propriétaire avant de le balancer dans la rue. Nous étions à présent les nouveaux maîtres du ''_Devil's Nest_''.]

** -Le porc qui avait employé ces gamines avait bien essayé de reprendre le contrôle de la taverne, sans succès bien évidemment. Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était sans espoir, Greed avait demandé à Roa et Dolcetto de régler définitivement ce problème. Ils ont bien sûr obéi et les attaques ont cessé sans qu'ils aient dû tuer cet abruti.**

** -S'ils l'avaient fait, peut-être que le ''_Devil's Nest_'' n'aurait pas été attaqué par l'armée, car c'est lui qui les a fait venir à Dublith : j'ai appris qu'il avait été arrêté pour trafic de stupéfiants, mais qu'il avait obtenu une remise de peine en leur faisant croire que des activités illégales se déroulaient chez nous. Depuis, il a mystérieusement disparu de la circulation, mais le mal était fait...**

[**Août 1914** : Plus vite, j'aurais voulu que le train aille plus vite, craignant d'arriver à Dublith après l'escadron venant de Central. J'aurais préféré téléphoné, mais le ''_Devil's Nest_'' n'avait plus de combiné téléphonique. Revêtant mon vieil uniforme, je m'étais infiltré dans les bureaux des Affaires Internes où j'avais appris la nouvelle. Reprenant ma tenue civile, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Je devais faire attention, car le Major Armstrong était sensé accompagner la troupe et j'avais entendu dire que Bradley lui aussi était de la partie. Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant le wagon s'arrêter.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, je vis que nous nous étions arrêtés à RushValley, _la Citée des Automails_. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouvé un convoi qui faisait directement Central-Dublith, mais j'avais voulu aller au plus pressé. Un instant plus tard, je sentis que nous repartions quand une détonation se fit entendre et nous ralentîmes à nouveau. Un mécanicien traversa alors le convoi en expliquant que l'arrêt était prolongé pour cause d'avarie mécanique.

Je décidai donc de passer le temps en visitant ce petit patelin composé presque uniquement d'atelier de mécaniciens prothésistes et de patients. Certaines de ces oeuvres bioniques étaient fabriquées pour ne pas être remarquées, mais d'autres montraient bien leur nature en étant deux fois plus large que le membre d'origine. En vérité, seul un fanatique trouverait de l'intérêt à visiter ce coin perdu.

Me baladant dans les rues animées depuis un petit moment, je remarquai deux silhouettes familières qui me tournaient le dos. Plissant les yeux, je reconnus Ulrich Ballista et Zeck Aries, deux des quatre membres d'origine du _Four Aces_. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur ce que notre groupe était devenu, puis je fis un détour en les voyant se diriger vers moi. Je tombai alors sur une jeune fille blonde qui semblait vouloir trafiquer un bras en acier « Que faîtes-vous, mademoiselle?

-Aaaah! » Surprise, elle tenta de me frapper avec une clé à molette « On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer? À cause de vous, j'ai failli sectionner un vérin hydraulique! Imbécile!

-Désolé mademoiselle, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de sabotage. De plus, il n'y a pas de porte... Vous êtes donc mécanicienne? C'est rare de voir une femme faire ce genre de travail, mademoiselle...

-Winry, je m'appelle Winry Rockbell! Monsieur Garfield, le propriétaire, a accepté de me prendre comme apprentie pour parfaire mes connaissance.

-Orion, » Je fis tomber ma Montre en Argent en voulant lui serrer la main, mais je la récupérai très vite « j'attends que mon train pour Dublith reparte, la locomotive a eu une avarie au moment du départ.

-Cette montre... vous ne seriez pas alchimiste d'état? J'ai aperçu des collègues à vous se balader en ville.

-Hum, plus maintenant. J'ai quitté l'armée après la Guerre d'Ishbal, comme bon nombre d'entre nous. Mais il y avait également incompatibilité d'humeur avec certains camarades... Dont ceux que vous avez croisé!

-J'espère que vous ne les reverrez pas en reprenant votre voyage... Vous disiez vous rendre à Dublith, non? Dans ce cas, vous pourriez transmettre un message à mes amis d'enfance qui se sont rendus là-bas, Edward et Alphonse Elric!

-Oh, la nouvelle génération! Vous connaissez le plus jeune de tous les alchimistes d'état. Je pourrais toujours essayer, s'il n'a pas été ''corrompu'' par ses collègues.

-Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, un nabot vêtu de noir avec une cape rouge, il est toujours accompagné de son frère qui est dans une grande armure. Dites-leurs que j'ai hâte d'avoir de leurs nouvelles et de les revoir, » la jeune fille ressortit sa clé à molette « mais qu'il ne faut pas que ce soit pour une réparation!

-Bien, je le leur dirai si mes anciens collègues ne leurs ont pas donné l'envie de me tabasser en premier... Bien, depuis le temps que je ma balade, ils ont dû terminé les réparations. Je vais voir si on part bien tôt, passez une bonne journée mademoiselle Winry!

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, monsieur Orion! » Je la quittai tandis qu'elle se remettait à son travail de précision. Comme personne ne me regardait, je décidai de grimper sur les toits pour retourner à la gare tout en espérant ne pas tomber là-bas sur les deux alchimistes d'état. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'y étaient pas, les pièces défectueuses avaient été remplacées et le train pouvait repartir.

La locomotive s'arrêta à la gare de Dublith en début de soirée et je quittai les lieux en m'étirant, les voyages en train se faisaient toujours ressentir dans mon dos. Je venais à peine de descendre la dernière marche que je vis plusieurs costumes bleus passer devant moi, l'armée était arrivée avant moi comme je le craignais. Par chance, mon visage n'était plus affiché depuis plusieurs années et je pouvais donc me balader sans être inquiété.

J'avançai vers le ''Devil's Nest'' quand je vis que l'entrée était gardée. Il en sortit un petit groupe composé de ces fameux Frères Elric, de madame Curtis qui semblait avoir eu une crise plus forte que les autres et... le Major Armstrong et le Généralissime ce qui m'obligea à me cacher dans un coin d'ombre. Tandis que le _Fullmetal Alchemist_ raccompagnait son maître chez elle, l'armure posait des questions au _Strong Arm Alchemist_ « Que vont devenir les corps, Major?

-La loi exige que les corps soient autopsiés. Après, ils seront enterrés dans une fosse commune si on ne leur trouve pas de famille. Son Excellence a demandé à un officier expérimenté de venir en camion pour les emporter à Central, car les soldats venus combattre étaient trop épuisés pour conduire... Ah, voilà le camion! » Le véhicule bâché s'arrêta en effet près de moi pour permettre au Major de monter afin de servir de guide. Je grimpai alors sur le toit pour les accompagner discrètement jusqu'au ''_Devil's Nest_''. Là, je vis les militaires déposer dans la remorque les corps de mes camarades tombés au champ d'honneur. Ils étaient recouverts de draps blancs, mais je reconnus chaque victime, car ils avaient réveillé leur nature animale. C'est ainsi que je m'aperçus qu'il manquait Greed et Bido. Mais je n'eut pas le temps d'appesantir mes interrogations sur leur absence, car le véhicule redémarrait et je devais m'accrocher si je ne voulais pas tomber lors d'un virage.

Le camion repartit avec son macabre contenu, déposant Armstrong non loin de la maison d'Izumi Curtis, et quitta la ville. Je fis alors un trou dans le toit de la remorque et sautai à l'intérieur, atterrissant devant deux soldats. Je profitai de leur surprise pour les assommer, puis je me tournai vers les corps de mes amis pour leur faire mes derniers adieux, prévoyant de les brûler pour qu'ils ne passent pas sous le bistouri d'un savant du Laboratoire de Recherches 5. Mon coeur eut un blanc en découvrant que Dolcetto avait été coupé en deux, vaincu par son instinct et par un épéiste plus doué que lui. Roa devait être mort de la main de la même personne, marqué par une croix tracée dans sa chair. Martel, quand à elle, semblait avoir été tuée dans un endroit clos et exigu l'empêchant de bouger. Je restai encore un moment à les observer avant de pivoter vers les deux gardes encore inconscient. Je les pris l'un après l'autre sur les épaules pour les balancer sur la route, il était temps de mettre le feu au camion.

Je pris un jerrican d'essence accroché au bord de la remorque et commençai à déverser son contenu dans le véhicule. Je répandis le liquide sur mes amis et je m'immobilisai encore une fois devant Martel, elle était celle que j'aime et je ne lui avais pas révélé les sentiments que... Ne venait-elle pas d'inspirer? Serait-elle encore vivante? Je sortis son couteau de l'étui et le plaçai près du visage. Un voile de vapeur se forma sur la lame, prouvant qu'elle respirait encore, même si c'était très faible. Sortant une craie, je traçai un Cercle de Transmutation pour pratiquer l'Elixirologie. Je fis en sorte de refermer les blessures les plus graves, stabilisant ainsi son état. Maintenant que j'avais une blessée sur les bras, il était hors de question de sauter de ce véhicule en mouvement. Je brisai le camion pour pouvoir m'échapper une fois que ma moitié se serait arrêtée. Soudain, le contact entre l'acier et la route produisit une étincelle qui mit le feu au carburant.

Sans perdre une seconde, je me jetai hors de la carcasse métallique avec mon précieux colis avant que nous ne soyons prisonniers des flammes. Le poste de pilotage se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de nous et le chauffeur venait de faire tomber la portière pour sortir de là. Je vis d'abord la veste d'uniforme, les épaulettes indiquant un grade de Lieutenant-Colonel, puis la longue chevelure qui montrait que j'avais affaire à une femme et enfin un visage que je n'avais plus vu depuis plusieurs années « Marion Onager?

-Comment..? Qui..? Orion, est-ce bien vous?

-Quel bonheur de vous voir, Lieutenant-Colonel Onager. Mais quel dommage que ce soit maintenant, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te parler... » Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus, car elle nous avait enfermé entre quatre murs « Qu'est-ce qui te prends, nous sommes amis, non?

-Plus après les crimes que tu as commis il y a cinq ans. Alors tu ferais mieux de te rendre tout de suite, car je t'arrête pour double meurtre... Et pour association de malfaiteurs comme tu sembles savoir qui étaient ces gens.

-Association de malfaiteurs, et puis quoi d'autre. Y a-t-il encore autre chose dans mon casier judiciaire dont je ne serais pas au courant?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, non seulement tu avais violé Angélique avant de la tuer, mais en plus tu as fais du détournement de mineurs. Ne fais pas l'innocent, l'armée est au courant de ce qui se passait au ''_Devil's Nest_'', trafic de drogue, prostitution et tout le reste.

-On s'est moqué de toi. A-t-on trouvé la moindre fille de joie? Non, car il n'y en a pas! Le ''_Devil's Nest_'' est fermé depuis plusieurs années... Mais je parle, je parle alors que je dois partir. Tu veux bien faire disparaître cette prison? » Voyant qu'elle ne m'écoutais pas, je déposai Martel à terre et j'en profitai pour faire sortir plusieurs lances dirigées sur Marion. Elle échappa à l'attaque en faisant exploser les projectiles, mais cela me permit de passer derrière elle et de la frapper à la nuque, ce qui lui fit perdre conscience. Une fois le combat terminé, je me débarrassai des parois de la _Club Alchemist_, puis je vérifiai comment allaient les deux femmes près de moi. Mon adversaire était inconsciente et l'état de ma camarade ne s'était pas aggravé, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je pris alors Martel sur mes épaules, et je décidai de la ramener en ville pour la soigner, coupant à travers champs pour retourner à Dublith.

Retournant au ''_Devil's Nest_'', je me rendis dans les sous-sols où j'aménageai une pièce en infirmerie pour pouvoir m'occuper de ma camarade. Je dus la dévêtir pour pouvoir l'ausculter, par pudeur je ne lui laissai que ses sous-vêtements. Elle était presque exsangue, comme le prouvait la pâleur de sa peau, et elle aurait probablement perdu le peu de sang qui lui restait si je ne lui avais pas donné les premiers soins. Je n'avais d'autres choix que d'utiliser ma Pierre Philosophale que je gardais dans une bourse accrochée à mon cou pour la guérir. Utilisant les pouvoirs de cet objet, je sentais grâce au Pouls du Dragon les cellules sanguines qui se multipliaient jusqu'à retrouver les sept litres de sang normalement présent dans un être humain. Comme elle venait de reprendre des couleurs, je m'attaquai finalement aux dernières plaies qui la recouvraient. Une fois que ce fut terminé, j'entendis Martel se mettre à tousser, preuve qu'elle recommençait à respirer normalement, puis elle reprit conscience et tenta instinctivement de se relever. Mais je la maintins dans le lit de camp et entrepris de la rassurer « Holà du calme, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-O... Orion? Tu es revenu, et où sont les autres?

-...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas, l'armée était en train de vider les lieux quand je suis arrivé. Tu es sûre de ne te rappeler de rien?

-Non... Attends, ça me reviens... » elle se redressa « Greed nous avait demandé de lui amener Alphonse Elric, le frère du _Fullmetal Alchemist_, pour qu'il lui dise comment il était devenu une âme dans une armure. Mais c'est son frère qui avait lié l'esprit au métal et Bido est allé le chercher. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a dégénéré, Edward s'est montré intraitable, nous obligeant à fuir avec l'armure, et l'armée a pris d'assaut le ''_Devil's Nest_''.

-Comment l'attaque s'est-elle déroulée?

-J'étais dans Alphonse Elric, Roa et Dolcetto nous avait conduit jusqu'aux égouts quand ils ont senti la présence des soldats. Ils ont donc décidé de donner un coup de mains aux autres pendant que je m'assurais que notre prisonnier ne s'échappait pas... Greed et Bradley sont arrivés et ils se sont affrontés... Greed s'est fait battre à plate couture, tout comme Dolcetto et Roa qui étaient revenus lui donner un coup de main... Alphonse a tenté de cacher ma présence au Généralissime, mais j'étais tellement énervée que... que j'ai pris son contrôle en espérant le vaincre... Ensuite, je ne ma rappelle de rien, à part une violente douleur à l'épaule gauche.

-Oui, c'était la première blessure que j'ai dû soigner, pour éviter que tu ne te vides du peu de sang qui te restait. Si tu avais eu le coeur à gauche, comme tout le monde, tu serais morte sur le coup... Je me demande si cette particularité vient de ton état de Chimère.

-Merci beaucoup Orion, de m'avoir à nouveau sauvé la vie... Orion, je sais que tu m'as déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, et pas qu'une fois, mais pourrais-tu me dire où sont passés mes vêtements? » Plongé dans son regard d'émeraude, je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais attiré par la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui nous séparait. Puis je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise par mon geste, Martel participa bien vite au baiser, nos langues suivant une dans dont nous seul connaissions la mélodie. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour lui avouer mes sentiments « Je t'aime, Martel.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Orion. » Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau et Martel commença à me dévêtir. Je m'était retrouvé torse-nu quand la fatigue due aux évènements de la journée eut raison d'elle, lui faisant à nouveau perdre conscience. Je la rallongeai dans sa couchette avant de retourner en ville pour trouver de quoi manger, laissant un message à ma bien-aimée pour qu'elle ne soit pas inquiète.

Le soleil se levait sur Dublith, je me rendais à la boucherie quand je tombai sur les Frères Elric qui étaient en pleine discussion avec madame Curtis. L'image de ce trio fit venir une vague de nostalgie qui disparu au moment où les deux adolescents remarquèrent ma présence. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas m'avoir reconnu et je décidai de me rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs « Hé bien, si je n'ai pas devant moi les deux petits...

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PREND UN CAILLOU POUR UNE MONTAGNE? » Lança Edward en même temps que son pied gauche.

J'esquivai le coup et projetai le blondinet sur son frère qui le rattrapa dans ses bras. Je continuai comme si de rien n'étais « Oui, ce sont bien eux. Qui aurait cru que les deux gamins étudiants l'alchimie chez la fameuse Izumi Curtis seraient devenus des chiens de l'armée? Pas moi en tout cas.

-On se connaît? Votre visage ne me dit rien.

-C'est normal, tu as sûrement oublié un visage que tu n'as vu qu'une fois dans ta vie. Nous nous sommes rencontré ici même il y a cinq ans, je vous avais vu vous entraîner avec votre maître et tu t'es jeté sur moi après une malheureuse remarque sur le résultat du combat. Avec pour conséquence de te retrouver à nouveau au tapis, il est donc tout à fait normal que tu ne veuilles pas t'en rappeler, jeune Fullmetal.

-Je me souviens de lui, Grand Frère, il avait réalisé devant nous une statue représentant Maître Curtis. En fait, vous êtes tellement doué que vous pourriez devenir alchimiste d'état.

-Trop tard, » fis-je en sortant ma Montre en Argent « j'ai quitté l'armée après la Guerre d'Ishbal. Mais comme ils ont oublié de récupérer ceci, je le garde comme souvenir... Alors, que faîtes-vous ici? Hier, j'ai vu que la ville était bleu de monde.

-Le Généralissime avait appris l'existence d'un bar où se déroulaient des activités pas très légales, le ''_Devil's Nest_'', l'armée a décidé de lancer l'offensive alors que nous rendions visite à notre maître d'alchimie.

-Elle est arrivée avec cinq ans de retard si j'en crois les rumeurs. Il paraîtrait que les trafiquants qui travaillaient là ont dû déguerpir à l'époque où vous viviez ici.

-Mais qui êtes-vous pour savoir de telles choses?

-Je m'appelle Orion, et voici ma carte, ou plutôt mon titre. » Dis-je en plaisantant, tendant un as de pique à Edward « Oh, je vois à présent d'où vient votre titre : il est dû à votre automail... Ça me fait penser que j'ai rencontré une charmante demoiselle qui m'avait demandé de vous transmettre un message en apprenant où j'allais. Cette demoiselle, Winry qu'elle s'appelle, espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles.

-Et c'était il y a longtemps?

-Je l'ai rencontrée hier lors d'un arrêt forcé à RushValley. Mais je parle, je parle alors que je n'était venu que pour faire quelques achats à la Boucherie Curtis. Allez, passez une bonne journée! » Criai-je en reprenant mon chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour au ''_Devil's Nest_'' avec les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un bouillon de poulet.

Arrivant dans la chambre de Martel, je la trouvai assise dans son lit, se livrant à d'intenses réflexions qui lui donnaient un air sombre. Sortant mes courses pour préparer le repas, je lui signalai ma présence « Bonjour ma chérie! Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui, je dois juste ne pas penser au fait que j'ai été changée en pelote d'épingle. Mais je réfléchissais à ce qui s'est passer et ce... ce qui a failli se passer tout à l'heure. C'était une erreur, je ne mérite pas ton amour.

-Hum, je ne sais que dire. » Expliquai-je en m'éloignant de la casserole qui chauffait « Je sais que ce n'est pas une question de timidité, vu l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé au Laboratoire de Recherches 5. à moins que ce ne soit à cause de ce chercheur...

-Ce n'est pas ça, » explosa-t-elle « Tu es un humain, et moi j'ai été changée en Chimère : je suis devenue un monstre! Je ne suis plus digne d'aimer ou d'être aimée... Même s'il s'agit de toi, Orion.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Martel! Ne dis plus jamais ça! Les monstres, ce sont ces savants fous qui ont créé des Chimères Humaines, les Dix Grands Généraux et les homonculus qui les manipulent. Greed est bien plus humain qu'eux, et toi aussi. Tu as dit être une chimère, oui, mais une Chimère Humaine! Tu entends, Humaine! Je t'ai aimée dès le premier jour et mes sentiments sont restés les mêmes durant toutes ces années.

-Mais... Et si jamais j'avais des enfants, que deviendront-ils? Ils seront eux aussi des Chimères Humaines...

-Si ça devait arriver, tu serais là pour leur apprendre à se servir de leurs nature animale. Ne parle pas de ta part de serpent comme d'une tare ou d'une maladie. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est peut-être ta transformation en Chimère qui t'a sauvé la vie! Alors ne parles plus de tes capacités comme de défauts, mais plutôt comme un talent, comme un bienfait!

-Merci Orion, de me rendre le goût de la vie » Elle m'embrassa « Tu as été faire les courses, non? Alors si nous préparions notre souper? » Deux heures plus tard, nous avions fini de manger. Nous étions allongés l'un à coté de l'autre dans le lit, Martel se réchauffant contre mon corps. Je me surpris à caresser ses cheveux, une marque d'affection que je n'avais encore jamais utilisé. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais fait que donner de petites tapes au sommet du crâne pour taquiner, même avec Aurore qui était la personne avec qui je m'entendais le mieux avant de rencontrer Martel.]

** -Il fallut encore deux semaines à Martel pour qu'elle reprenne ses forces, l'utilisation de la Pierre Philosophale n'ayant fait qu'effacer les blessures. Elle profita de cette période de convalescence pour faire le ménage dans sa tête et reprendre confiance en elle, les blessures de l'esprit étant souvent plus douleureuses que celles laissant une cicatrice.**

* * *

Hé voilà, chapitre terminé! Je m'excuse encore une fois du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai mis le dernier chapitre en ligne, je vous rappelle également l'existence du bouton review qui vous permet de me donner votre avis sur l'histoire (même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site).**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Depuis le temps que j'y pense, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. Mais comme d'habitude, on fait d'abord unpetit...

Disclaimer : L'univers de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception du _Four Aces_ que j'ai créé de toutes pièces.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à Central**

** -Pendant que Martel se reposait, j'essayais de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Greed et Bido, car ils n'étaient pas présents dans le convoi funèbre qui avait contenu les corps de nos camarades. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse me dire où les localiser. Nous avons donc décidé de nous rendre à Central pour obtenir des réponses à nos questions.**

[**Septembre 1914** : La locomotive s'arrêta et nous quittâmes le wagon de marchandises où nous nous étions cachés pour visiter la capitale d'Amestris et trouver un coin où nous pourrions dormir. Nous nous installâmes dans un immeuble abandonné situé non loin du Laboratoire de Recherches 5, lequel s'était changé en un tas de gravats depuis l'évasion massive que j'avais réalisée. Bien que je ne sois pas passé par la lors de ma précédente visite, je savais que l'immeuble avait été détruit peu avant la mort de Hughes, environ un mois plus tôt.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, nous retournions en ville en passant par les toits, recherchant le _Fullmetal Alchemist_ et son frère, quand un duo étrangement vêtu nous coupa la route : un adolescent portant une veste jaune ouverte sur son torse et une personne masquée portant une tenue de combat noir. Me fiant à leurs accoutrements, je les identifiai comme des habitants de Xing. La jeune femme se plaça de manière à nous couper la route, tandis que son compagnon sortait son arme de son fourreau d'un mouvement aguerri.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs pointa son sabre vers moi, m'observant d'un air suspicieux « vous être très étranges : vous n'être que deux, mais vous sembler être accompagnés par grand nombre de gens. De plus, mademoiselle posséder aura différente des autres humains. Comment cela être possible?

-Je crois savoir d'où viennent les âmes que vous ressentez, monseigneur. » Je révélai ma bourse à mon vis-à-vis « Elles proviennent probablement de l'objet que je garde là-dedans, une Pierre Philosophale.

-Une Pierre Philosophale? Nous être justement venus pour offrir cet objet à... Au fait comment savoir-vous qui je être?

-J'ignore qui vous êtes, j'ai juste deviné que vous êtes originaire de Xing. De plus, la qualité de vos habits et la présence du garde du corps prouvent que vous faîtes partie d'une famille noble. Peut-être même un enfant de l'Empereur.

-En effet, je être Ling Yao, 12e Prince de Xing, et je vouloir apporter Pierre Philosophale à l'Empereur pour que lui faire de moi son héritier. Alors, vous vouloir bien donner votre à moi, monsieur?

-Orion Musket, et je suis obligé de répondre par la négative. Ma famille a vécu plusieurs années à Xing en échange de la neutralité politique et cette condition tient toujours malgré notre départ, car mon père continue à faire des affaires avec votre pays.

-Je comprendre... Et qui être cette femelle qui accompagner vous? » En entendant ce que le Prince venait de dire, Martel fonça sur lui pour le gifler, mais elle fut interceptée par l'individu en noir. Elle réussit toutefois à atteindre sa cible en allongeant son bras et Ling recula en se tenant la joue « Mais comment cela être possible? Comment elle faire ce prodige?

-Vous devriez faire attention aux termes que vous employez devant Martel, car depuis qu'elle est une chimère à moitié serpent, elle n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle comme d'un animal. Mais elle est également mon bras droit et... » Je m'interrompis en voyant un immeuble s'effondrer non loin de nous « Mais que se passe-t-il?

-Oh, ça devoir être Edward Elric, lui chercher à attirer l'attention de créatures liées à Pierre Philosophale en combattant Scar. Avoir-vous déjà vu personnes avec un tatouage d'Ouroboros dans le coin?

-Ce gamin veut affronter des homonculus? Moi-même je n'ai pu échapper que de justesse à ceux qui voulaient ma peau il y a quelques années! Enfin, j'ai déjà croisé à Central une fille de joie avec un petit gros pas très malin et une espèce de palmier qui doit passer son temps libre à torturer des chiots. J'ai d'ailleurs un compte à régler avec lui.

-Alphonse Elric m'avoir raconter que femme homonculus réduire en cendres par Colonel Roy Mustang, mais vous pouvoir toujours aider nous quand autres homonculus... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu car, en tant que Xinois, il devait ressentir comme moi ces deux présences qui se dirigeaient vers le champ de bataille « Quand on parler du diable...

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais m'occuper de celui venant de l'ouest. Je vous laisse celui du nord et le premier à se débarrasser de son opposant vient donner un coup de main à l'autre.

-Comme vous avoir vivre avec mon peuple, vous devoir connaître notre sens de l'honneur, je donc accepter proposition de vous. Mais nous être ici pour capturer homonculus, pas tuer! » Ling m'indiqua un lieu où nous étions sensés nous réunir en cas de capture d'un des homonculus, puis nous nous rendîmes auprès de nos proies. Au fond de moi, j'espérais tomber sur Envy le métamorphe, l'assassin d'Angélique et de sa mère, pour les venger ainsi que les Ishbalites morts par sa faute.

Arrivant à la source de l'aura que j'avais ressentie, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un grand chien noir qui se dirigeait vers le champ de bataille d'Edward Elric. Je lançai deux couteaux qui se fichèrent dans le flan de la bête, obligeant l'homonculus à reprendre forme humaine. Envy se releva tout en retirant les lames de son corps et se tourna ensuite vers moi « Lieutenant-Colonel Musket, quel bonheur de vous voir! Je crois que notre dernière rencontre date d'y a cinq ans, non? Quand j'ai dû m'occuper de la veuve Scapegoat et de sa magnifique progéniture!

-Elle s'appelait Angélique et je me suis promis de te faire regretter tes actes. Mais tu vas d'abord me dire où se trouve Greed, espèce de palmier mutant, je suis sûr que tu es lié à sa disparition.

-Greed? Tu faisais partie de ses hommes de main? Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, » expliqua Envy « il a pris un bon bain dans une cuve de métal en fusion. C'était amusant de le voir nous promettre de nous hanter après sa mort, mais bizarrement il n'a pas encore mis sa menace à exécution... Je suis bête, il ne saurait pas nous hanter, vu qu'il n'y a pas de vie après la mort!

-Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de Monsieur Greed, sale monstre! » S'exclama Martel en tirant sa dague « Retire ce que tu as dis si tu ne veux pas souffrir.

-Hein, une chimère? Je croyais que vous aviez tous été exterminées à Dublith, ou bien Wrath a oublié de s'assurer de vos décès à tous les deux. Bon, je vais corriger cette erreur du cyclope! » Conclut la plante verte, changeant son bras en une lame aiguisée pour ensuite se jeter sur nous. Nous nous écartâmes pour éviter l'assaut, envoyant nos projectiles sur l'homonculus.

Nous affrontions Envy depuis un bon moment, faisant jeu égal avec la Jalousie. Il avait bien essayé de nous tromper en changeant d'apparence, mais il comprit bien vite que se faire passer pour Angélique ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il avait bien réussi à nous saisir moi ou Martel à plusieurs reprises, mais le membre tenant la prise était tranché l'instant suivant. Malgré tout, nous avions réussi à le faire reculer et nous étions à présent dans un vaste hangar abandonné.

Voyant que nous nous trouvions à présent à l'abri d'un regard indiscret, Envy sourit et son corps se couvrit d'éclairs rouge « Maintenant que nous sommes seul, je vais vous montrer ma véritable apparence! C'est vraiment dommage pour toi, Lieutenant-Colonel Musket, car tu aurais fait un sacrifice plus que convenable. Profitez bien de vos derniers instants, car vous ne tiendrez que quelques secondes! » Une seconde paire de bras et de jambe sortirent de l'homonculus alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus grand. Sa peau devint verte et une multitude de corps tourmentés firent son apparition autour de lui.

Un monstrueux lézard se tenait à présent devant nous, donnant un violent coup de queue avant que nous nous soyons remis de notre surprise. Nous nous fracassâmes contre un mur et je sentis plusieurs côtes se fêler. Un coup d'oeil vers Martel m'indiqua qu'elle était dans le même état que moi, je décidai alors de lancer cinq poignards autour d'Envy, formant un pentacle pour l'Elixirologie, puis j'activai ce Cercle de Transmutation.

Plusieurs lances de pierre se formèrent, embrochant le monstre avant de briser les murs porteurs. Des fissures apparaissant sur les parois, je pris Martel sur les épaules et nous quittâmes les lieux pendant que notre adversaire se retrouvait sous un immense tas de gravats. Une fois hors de l'immeuble qui s'effondrait, je m'occupai de nos blessures tout en gardant un oeil sur les décombres. Je me tournai vers ma compagne « Une fois de plus, on a eu de la chance! J'espère que les Xinois n'ont pas eu trop de problèmes avec l'autre.

-Nous devrions sans doute nous rendre au point de rendez-vous, nous saurons alors s'ils ont été plus chanceux que nous.

-Tu as raison. De plus, je ne détecte plus Envy... Peut-être qu'il vient de crever dans ces éboulis. » Une fois les dernières plaies disparues, je fis signe à Martel de me suivre jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Le point de rassemblement avait été fixé dans une zone industrielle peu fréquentée, nous allions entrer dans l'entrepôt que Ling Yao m'avait signalé quand un bruit explosion retentit derrière nous. Pivotant, nous vîmes une plaque d'égout retomber devant nous tandis qu'une jeune femme essayait de s'extirper de la canalisation. Reconnaissant la veste du Prince qui lui servait de compresse, je compris aussitôt qu'il devait s'agir de sa garde du corps.

Je m'approchai d'elle et découvrit qu'elle avait perdu son bras gauche, tranché à l'épaule. Je l'aidai à sortir du boyau tout en la faisant parler pour qu'elle reste consciente « Allez, mademoiselle, restez éveillée! Dîtes-nous ce qui s'est passé pour que vous ayez une telle blessure!

-N-nous avoir intercepter gros homonculus a-avec Ouroboros sur langue, mais il être accompagner p-par individu avec uniforme militaire et oeil bandé. Lui vaincre moi d'un seul coup épée et P-Prince Ling décider protéger moi du militaire que Prince L-Ling suppose être Généralissime King Bradley.

-Comment? Bradley est du côté des homonculus?

-Lui avoir Ouroboros s-sous bandeau. Comme Prince Ling avoir être seul contre deux, lui décider fu-fuir et emporter moi, mais moi ralentir Prince Ling et sang perdu fournir p-piste à nos ennemis. Alors moi vouloir me donner la mort pour ne plus être fardeau pour Prince Ling, mais lui décider trancher bras inutile pour créer fausse piste pendant que nous passer dans égouts, car nous sentir gros homonculus cesser traque sans savoir pour Généralissime.

-Je comprends, mais vous ne devriez pas dire que vous êtes inutile. Maintenant, serrez les dents, car je vais m'occuper de cette blessure! » Entendant un véhicule s'approcher, je ne pus réaliser ce que je venais de dire. Une voiture apparut alors avec Hawkeye au volant et un Gluttony rendu inoffensif et Ling comme passager. Le Xinois m'aida à installer sa compatriote et j'allais grimper à bord avec Martel quand le Lieutenant pointa son pistolet vers ma tête.

Je me baissai pour échapper à la première balle, puis je reculai tout en évitant les autres « J'ai déjà dit il y a cinq ans que c'était un coup monté! Mais puisque vous non plus vous ne voulez pas me croire, Lieutenant Hawkeye, nous partons! Et trouvez un médecin pour la demoiselle puisque je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle! » Conclus-je en me glissant derrière une benne à ordure où se trouvait déjà ma compagne.

Le bruit d'une accélération m'apprit que la militaire avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps à me pourchasser, préférant sans doute suivre mes conseils. Une fois la menace disparue, nous retournâmes à notre campement près des restes du bâtiments où les chimères avaient été créés, puis je nettoyai le sang de la kunoïchi avant d'aller me coucher.

Une fois réveillés, nous prîmes un petit-déjeuner tout en réfléchissant à ce que nous allions faire durant la journée. On se décida à aller à la recherche de Riza et de Roy qui pourraient nous dire où trouver Ling Yao et celle qu'il avait appelé Ran Fan. Comme nous allions certainement être obligés de passer tout près du QG de Central, le lieu rassemblant la majorité des alchimistes d'état, je décidai de tracer des Cercles de Transmutation au henné sur mes mains, lesquels ne pourraient être vus par mes adversaires.

Arrivant devant le complexe formant le centre du pays, j'en fis le tour avec Martel en agissant comme de jeunes amoureux. Nous trouvâmes le Lieutenant Hawkeye de faction devant la Porte Sud, la militaire venait d'être accostée par un autre membre de l'équipe de Mustang. En approchant, on finit par apprendre que tous les hommes de main du Colonel avaient reçu un ordre de transfert les dispersant à travers le pays. Deux officiers arrivèrent à cet instant pour en donner un à Hawkeye qui en fit la lecture « Dés demain, le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye travaillera au Quartier Général de Central... en tant qu'assistante du Généralissime. »

Un ange passa devant nous à cet annonce, attirant l'attention d'un soldat qui nous demanda gentiment mais fermement de nous éloigner. Faisant demi-tour, nous avions à peine parcouru quelques mètres quand une voix familière nous interpella dans notre dos « Hé vous! Levez vos mains bien haut et retournez-vous lentement!

-Marion Onager, » répondis-je en pivotant, mes mains toujours en poches « je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es bien remise de ton accident de la route. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes dans ce château et que tu ne me voies pas, enfin pas par ici.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit à Dublith, Orion Musket, je vais te mener devant le tribunal pour que tu sois jugé pour tes crimes! Et vu que cette fois-ci nous sommes en supériorité numérique, tu ne t'échapperas pas! Alors, lève tes mains et retire tes gants!

-Et comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Mustang au moment des faits, on ne me laisserait pas le temps d'être interrogé! Alors ce ne sont ni l'_Oeil de Faucon_ est avec toi, ni les soldats derrière moi qui vont me convaincre de me laisser arrêter! » Je n'attendis pas la réplique de la _Club Alchemist_ pour lancer des couteaux sur elle et les militaires l'entourant, Martel s'occupant des adversaires auxquels je tournais le dos, puis j'en profitai pour dresser une muraille entre nous.

Une fois cette menace momentanément écartée, je me rendis auprès de la chimère pour affronter les soldats qui tentaient de nous encercler, leur offrant un petit séjour à l'hôpital. La paroi que j'avais transmuté se décomposa au moment où j'assommais les derniers gardes, révélant le reste du _Four Aces_ accompagné d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés. D'autres barrières apparurent autour de nous, nous coupant toute retraite, puis des chaînes s'élancèrent pour m'immobiliser.

Comprenant que nous étions pas de taille face aux trois alchimistes, je fis signe à Martel de se rendre avant de retirer mes gants et de les jeter à terre. Zeck Aries s'en saisit et les rangea en poche pendant qu'Ulrich Ballista s'éloignait, sans doute pour aller chercher un véhicule afin de me conduire jusqu'en prison, et que Marion soignait les blessés du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son alchimie. Il entreprit ensuite de me fouiller, prenant la bourse accrochée à mon cou. Le sourire qui se forma sur son visage après qu'il l'eut ouverte m'apprit qu'il savait quel était son contenu. Malheureusement, je ne pus lui en faire la remarque, un camion militaire s'arrêtant devant nous dans un grand fracas. Le _Heart Alchemist_ me fit monter à l'arrière pour ensuite me rejoindre avec Ulrich et Marion, je m'aperçus alors que depuis notre dernière rencontre, qui avait eu lieu avant Ishbal, l'alchimiste aux yeux pers avait obtenu le grade de Colonel. Le bruit de moteur me signala que nous n'allions pas tarder à repartir et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la prison attenante au Laboratoire de Recherches 5 où on me conduisit dans une cellule située non loin de celle de Kimblee, tandis que Martel était conduite ailleurs.

Les gardiens placèrent un carcan pour m'empêcher d'user de l'alchimie avant de me laisser seul dans la minuscule pièce où ils avaient choisi de m'enfermer. J'entendais des gens monter la garde, mais ils refusaient de répondre à mes questions sur ce qui était arrivé à ma compagne. Je commençais à me dire que je devrais m'évader quand on fit passer une assiette pleine à travers le passe-plat. Je venais à peine de finir le repas que je ressentis une grande lassitude, j'eus juste le temps de me dire qu'on venais de me droguer avant de m'effondrer, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel.

Quand je me réveillai, la porte était ouverte et le _Heart Alchemist_ se trouvait devant moi, accompagné d'un vieil homme possédant des dents en or. Le vieillard remonta ses lunettes, cachant son regard grâce à la lumière qui s'y reflétait, puis il me fit signe de le suivre. La présence de mon ancien collègue m'obligea à lui obéir tandis qu'il me guidait à travers la prison, passant par des chemins qui semblaient n'avoir jamais été utilisés pour arriver dans une vaste pièce contenant un Cercle de Transmutation Humaine.

Je reconnus immédiatement les lieux, nous étions dans une des immenses salles souterraines du Laboratoire de Recherches 5, là où Martel avait été changée en chimère, cinq ans plus tôt. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un Cercle de Transmutation au milieu de la pièce, ligotée et bâillonnée par une femme aux cheveux noirs portant le grade de Sous-Lieutenant. Zeck me poussa devant la gravure inscrite dans le sol, puis il déposa le matériel qu'il m'avait confisqué sur une table avant de se positionner de manière à me bloquer si j'essayais de les tromper.

Le vieux binoclard s'approcha de moi, me permettant de découvrir ses yeux qui louchaient comme ce n'était pas possible, un air amusé sur son visage « Bien, monsieur Musket, je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi vous êtes là? Nous avons besoin de vous pour réaliser une transmutation humaine sur votre amie.

-Comment? Vous voulez que je la sacrifie pour vous faire plaisir?

-Non, non, il s'agirait plutôt de la guérir : ce Cercle va la délivrer de sa condition de chimère.

-Ne me faîtes pas rire, nos connaissances actuelles en alchimie ne permettent pas d'annuler une chimérisation. Je parie que c'est une idée de votre copain la tête de palmier, Envy.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé, gringalet? » S'écria la demoiselle en uniforme qui se couvrit d'éclairs rouges « Tu veux que je te mette encore une raclée?

-Oh, tu es là? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un officier.

-Maria Ross? » Demanda l'homonculus qui se rapprochait de moi après avoir repris son apparence habituelle « Oh, mais elle faisait partie de l'armée jusqu'à ce que Mustang en fasse un méchoui. Il faut dire qu'elle a été reconnue coupable du meurtre de ce type, comment s'appelle-t-il encore... Ah oui, Hughes!

-Voyons messieurs, calmez-vous! » Fit le médecin corrompu en se plaçant entre nous « Je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour que monsieur Musket réalise une transmutation humaine. D'ailleurs, si vous acceptez de collaborer, il se pourrait qu'on découvre des preuves vous innocentant des crimes dont vous êtes accusé. Peut-être même que vous recevrez une promotion en guise de compensation.

-Je commence à comprendre... Pour une raison que j'ignore, certains hauts gradés de l'armée veulent avoir des alchimistes capables de réaliser une transmutation humaine. Et en analysant mon dossier, vous avez supposé que je faisais partie de ce groupe. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, un refus entraînera sûrement ma mort... » Conclus-je en baissant la tête. Voyant mon air résigné, le _Heart Alchemist_ retira le carcan qui m'empêchait de réaliser leur transmutation, puis il rejoignit le docteur. De son coté, Envy s'était positionné hors du Cercle, à mi-chemin de Martel et moi.

Je posai mes mains pour activer la transmutation, mais au lieu d'agir selon leurs directives, je brisai la gravure, créant des pics qui embrochèrent Envy avant qu'il ait pu réagir. J'entendis alors le savant s'exclamer « Ses mains, vous avez oublié de vérifier ses mains! » tandis que Zeck accourait pour m'immobiliser. Je le fis tomber avec un croche-pied, puis je formai des liens qui le maintinrent au sol. Je pivotai ensuite vers le scientifique et fis apparaître une cage autour de lui avant de récupérer mes affaires.

Je venais à peine d'enfiler mes gants qu'une série de craquements m'apprirent que la Jalousie s'était libérée et commençait à fulminer. Je n'attendis pas la fin de sa liste de supplice pour faire sortir d'autres lames du sol, le transperçant une nouvelle fois de part en part tout en tranchant les cordes qui immobilisaient Martel. Nous quittâmes alors la pièce, cherchant la sortie de cet immense labyrinthe souterrain qui nous entourait. Par chance, je me rappelais d'une partie du chemin pris à l'aller et il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour nous retrouver à l'intérieur de la prison.

Nous n'eûmes aucun problème pour quitter ce bloc de béton, car j'usais de l'alchimie pour créer un raccourci qui nous conduisit jusqu'à la cour extérieure. Il me suffit alors de former un trou que nous traversâmes avant de le reboucher. C'est à cet instant qu'une sirène se fit entendre à l'intérieur, probablement pour signaler mon évasion, mais nous ne nous attardâmes pas pour connaître la réponse. Un instant plus tard, nous étions de retour dans l'appartement où nous nous étions installés et nous pliions bagage.

En quittant l'immeuble, nous croisâmes un policier qui alerta ses collègues avant de nous poursuivre. Martel s'en débarrassa en lui plantant une dague dans la jambe, profitant de l'occasion pour lui prendre son arme, puis elle me rejoignit alors que nous arrivions dans un quartier complètement désert : il n'y avait pas un chat. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, nous obligeant à poursuivre notre course. Tout en fuyant, j'essayais de prévoir la suite des événements : il était fort probable qu'ils tentent de nous piéger dans une impasse ou entre deux feux.

Nous courions depuis un bon bout de temps à travers toutes ces ruelles quand le passage que nous empruntions sembla déboucher sur une des grandes artères de Central. Apercevant une fontaine, je donnai un coup sur le sol qui se fissura jusqu'au point d'eau, lequel explosa en libérant un nuage de vapeur. Des cris de surprise se firent entendre et je pressai le pas, mon amie faisant de même, pour arriver dans l'avenue avant qu'un éventuel alchimiste d'état ne fasse tomber ce brouillard artificiel.

Par chance, l'équipe qui nous attendait n'était composée que de policiers et de sous-officiers ce qui nous permit de quitter les lieux sans être repérés. Malheureusement, moi et Martel avancions également en aveugle et je rencontrai bien vite un obstacle invisible qui me fit tomber. Tandis que je me relevais, j'entendis ce que j'avais pris pour une poubelle m'invectiver, puis une silhouette se forma, celle d'Edward Elric « Vous ne pouvez pas reg..? Vous, que faîtes-vous donc à Central?

-Hé bien, disons que je suis obligé de revenir ici pour des raisons professionnelles.

-Ah, j'espère que vous les réglerez rapidement. Bon, il faut que je retrouve Al avant qu'il n'ait trouvé un chat errant et tout ce blanc commence à me taper sur les nerfs! » Edward joignit ses mains et le nuage se remplit d'éclairs bleus. Un instant plus tard, l'eau le composant se condensa et les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur se retrouvèrent complètement trempés. Alphonse apparut alors non loin de son frère et leurs regards fixèrent un point derrière moi. Pivotant, je compris de suite qu'ils devaient être surpris de voir Martel, mais j'aperçus également les policiers qui m'avaient retrouvé.

Voyant qu'ils se mettaient en position pour me mitrailler, ainsi que ma compagne, je réfléchis rapidement à un moyen de résoudre ce problème, mais je ne trouvai qu'une seule solution. Passant derrière le _Fullmetal Alchemist_, je sortis un poignard de ma manche pour le placer sous sa gorge alors que Martel me rejoignit en pointant sur nos adversaires le pistolet qu'elle avait volé. Je saisis ensuite le bras gauche de l'adolescent pour m'assurer de sa coopération « N'aggravez pas votre cas, monsieur, lâchez ce gosse et rendez-vous, vous et votre complice!

-C'est vous qui allez m'écouter! Vous déposez vos armes, puis vous reculez lentement, sinon le gamin trinque! Et ce que je dis vaut également pour la boîte de conserve! » Ajoutai-je à l'attention d'Alphonse « Allez, exécution!

-Vous faîtes une grosse bêtise, monsieur, alors vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce qu'ils disent. Chaque seconde passée rendra votre peine plus lourde lorsqu'on vous jugera.

-Tu ne connais pas ma situation, jeune Fullmetal, si on m'arrête, je disparaîtrai avant qu'on ait posé une date pour mon procès. Alors laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien. » Expliquai-je tout en reculant vers une ruelle, Martel surveillant mes arrières. Les représentants de l'ordre et l'armure Elric hésitaient sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, m'arrêter et risquer la vie d'un enfant ou me laisser partir et éviter d'avoir le sang d'un innocent sur les mains. Mais une fois arrivé dans l'allée, je scellai le passage pour éviter d'être poursuivi, créant plusieurs murs pour ralentir le cadet Elric.

Ayant finalement trouvé un moment de répit, je soufflai un bon coup avant de relâcher le blondinet. Celui-ce se retourna, sortant instinctivement une lame de son automail, mais je lui indiquai d'un signe de main que je n'avais pas envie de me battre « Hé bien, Edward Elric, je dois te remercier pour ce coup de main involontaire. Mais nos chemins doivent se séparer, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as profité d'un moment d'inattention pour t'échapper.

-Attendez, » il pointa Martel du doigt « vous-vous..?

-Alors, oui nous avons travaillé pour Greed et non, elle n'était pas morte dans les sous-sols du ''_Devil's Nest_'', mais simplement agonisante. Avant de partir, sache que l'armée est un milieu où il est difficile de faire la différence entre les alliés et les ennemis.

-On m'a déjà fait cette remarque quelques jours avant mon retour à Dublith.

-Justement, Armstrong, Mustang, Hawkeye, Ballista et Onager sont ces alliés, mais pas Zeck Aries. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, adieu! » N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, je lui donnai un coup dans la nuque, envoyant l'alchimiste d'état au pays des songes. Nous retournâmes bien vite dans un passage peu fréquenté le temps de nous changer, puis je consultai Martel pour décider de ce que nous allions faire « Hé bien, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de quitter la capitale, une fois de plus. As-tu une idée de destination?

-Non, je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais même pas combien de temps a duré notre emprisonnement, car j'ai été droguée dès qu'on m'a enfermé.

-Moi aussi, mais si je me fie à ce que j'ai vu sur un journal qui traînait par terre, on est resté enfermé durant au moins deux jours. Enfin, si tu ne sais pas où nous pourrions aller, on pourrait toujours demander à Hawkeye si elle sait où sont les deux Xinois.

-Je ne crois pas que ce sois une bonne idée, elle semblait déjà avoir quelques problèmes quand nous l'avons vue devant le QG. Nous ferions mieux d'aller, je ne sais pas moi, dans le nord. Quoique les conditions de vie là-bas sont plutôt rudes.

-Justement, les homonculus ne penseront pas à venir nous chercher si nous nous rendons du coté de Briggs. Et je peux toujours préparer des vêtements suffisamment épais que pour nous protéger du froid! » Ajoutai-je en lançant deux couteaux qui tranchèrent des cordes à linge couverts de vêtements. Transmutant ces habits pour avoir d'épais manteaux pour survivre au climat du nord, je fis signe à Martel que nous allions nous prendre le train.

En arrivant à la gare, j'allai m'informer sur les différents départs qui devaient avoir lieu durant les prochains jours, formulant mes questions de manière à ce que l'employée ne sache pas que je voulais me rendre à Briggs. Je venais à peine d'apprendre ce qui m'intéressait que Martel tira ma manche pour me signaler que l'armée venait de retrouver notre trace. J'allais être obligé d'affronter pour la deuxième fois mes anciens camarades du _Four Aces_. La lueur brillant dans le regard du _Heart Alchemist_ prouvait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la défaite qu'il venait de subir.

Face à ce déploiement de force, je décidai de tirer ma compagne à l'écart pour créer une sortie qui nous ramena en ville. Nous voyant en train de fuir, les trois alchimistes d'état nous suivirent à travers l'ouverture que j'avais formée pendant que nous courrions tout en mettant un maximum d'obstacle entre nous. Nous trouvâmes bien vite un coin où monter une embuscade, je plaçai alors plusieurs lames tout autour du morceau de ruelle qui m'intéressait, tandis que Martel grimpait sur le mur pour guetter nos poursuivants.

Une fois le piège mis en place, je rejoignis Martel en hauteur. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'oeil à ma montre, elle m'indiquait que le convoi que nous devions prendre allait partir dans environ un quart d'heure. Nos adversaires arrivèrent à cet instant dans la zone où se trouvaient mes couteaux, j'en profitai pour activer mon alchimie et créer des liens qui les immobilisèrent. Malheureusement, Zeck avait réussi à s'échapper du Cercle avant d'être saucissonné. Je pris alors quelques-uns de mes projectiles et je les lançai sur Zeck en visant ses mains gantées.

Le _Heart Alchemist_ ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver les lames qui rebondirent dans un tintement métallique. Il leva alors le regard vers nous et remonta ses manches pour révéler deux membres d'acier « Ce genre d'attaque est désormais inefficace, Orion, car j'ai désormais deux automails aux avants-bras.

-Je vois, c'est à cause d'eux que je t'ai aperçu à RushValley lors de cet arrêt forcé. Tu n'as donc sans doute pas encore terminé ta rééducation.

-Du tout, je les ai depuis deux ans et j'en ai le contrôle total depuis maintenant six mois. Maintenant, rends-toi et les juges seront sans doute cléments quand ils te condamneront!

-Je doute que qui que ce soit fasse preuve de clémence face à un homme accusé d'un viol et d'un double meurtre. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on leur laissera le temps de me juger, il y a de fortes chances qu'on me retrouve un jour dans ma cellule, mystérieusement décédé, alors que je suis innocent.

-Criminel et paranoïaque, je parie même que tu vas d'un moment à l'autre de parler de complot à l'échelle national ou de quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin bref, on dirait que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir te convaincre de te rendre. » Conclut Zeck en frappant ses mains avant d'en poser une sur la paroi sur laquelle je me tenais avec Martel. Une réponse alchimique apparut et des fissures se formèrent tout en se dirigeant vers moi. Surpris par cette attaque, je chutai et atterris avec Martel sur mes deux anciens collègues qui gigotaient comme des asticots, les assommant sur le coup.

Me relevant avec difficulté, je réfléchis à ce qui venait de se produire tout en surveillant Zeck au cas où il voudrait continuer à se battre. À ma connaissance, seul les Frères Elric et leur maître étaient capables de transmuter sans cercle, hors c'était ce que Zeck venait de faire alors qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec ces trois alchimistes. Le _Heart Alchemist_ jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades pour s'assurer de leur état avant de retourner son attention vers nous « Tu sembles surpris par cette transmutation sans Cercle. C'est l'avantage d'avoir réalisé une transmutation humaine.

-Tu-tu as... une transmutation... humaine... Mais comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose? Qui as-tu voulu ramener à la vie?

-Personne en particulier, je me suis servi du corps d'un condamné à mort, un tueur en série se faisant appelé Slicer. Si j'ai accepté de le faire, c'est parce qu'on m'a promis une place dans l'état-major quand tout sera terminé.

-''Quand tout sera terminé'', que veux-tu dire?

-Si tu avais accepté de transmuter ta copine, tu le saurais. Mais à présent, vous n'êtes plus qu'un obstacle! » Zeck créa deux épées sur ses automails, puis il se jeta sur nous pour nous tuer. Poussant Martel, je me jetai sur le coté pour échapper à la lame qui visait ma gorge. Je fis ensuite sortir plusieurs pinces pour saisir les bras de Zeck, mais celui-ci les trancha avant de repartir à l'assaut. Avec l'aide de Martel, je pus profiter de l'élan du _Heart Alchemist_ pour lui faire faire un vol plané jusqu'à une vieille poubelle.

À peine ma Montre en Argent eut-elle le temps de m'indiquer qu'il nous restait moins d'une demi-douzaine de minutes que Zeck s'était relevé avec un violent besoin de me réduire en charpie. Il avait déjà frappé dans ses mains, et je voyais à son regard qu'il voulait utiliser sur moi sa technique du sang. Zeck s'avança, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite tout en visant mon coeur. Mais je m'étais préparé à cet assaut, je fis apparaître des colonnes qui le ralentirent, puis je sautai par dessus l'alchimiste d'état tout en donnant un coup sur les avant-bras artificiels.

Je venais juste de toucher les membres du plat des mains qu'ils explosèrent sous le regard ébahi de leur propriétaire, je n'eus alors aucun mal à l'assommer. Attrapant Martel, je touchai le sol pour former une plate-forme qui monta jusqu'aux toits « Allez, il faut retourner à la gare. Le train ne va pas nous attendre! » Lançai-je à ma camarade dont je tenais toujours le poignet, avant de repartir vers le convoi qui nous conduirait jusqu'à North-City. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'aidais à grimper dans le convoi qui s'était mis en mouvement.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Vu que nous sommesen vacances, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour publier mon histoire. Je vous dis à bientôt!


	7. Chapter 6

Je crois que ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, vu le peu de temps qui s'est écoulé entre la publication du chapitre précédant et de celui-ci. Bien, sur avant le chapitre, il y a :

Disclaimer : comme d'hab, FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf en ce qui concerne le _Four Aces_.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La froideur de Briggs**

Je sentais le train ralentir, signe qu'il allait arriver en gare. Ouvrant la porte coulissante, j'admirai le paysage enneigé avec Martel qui s'était glissée près de moi. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, le temps que le convoi ait suffisamment ralenti, puis nous sautâmes du wagon en marche. La neige amortit la chute, qui se résuma à quelques ecchymoses aux coudes et aux genoux. Nous étions à présent au milieu d'entrepôts en train d'épousseter nos vêtements.

Quittant les lieux, nous nous informions sur les environs quand Martel m'indiqua deux silhouettes traversant la route, celles des Frères Elric. Les deux alchimistes ne nous remarquèrent pas, suivant une piste qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Nous gardâmes un oeil sur eux tandis qu'ils entraient en coup de vent dans un bâtiment militaire, puis nous reprîmes nos recherches sur un coin inhabité où nous pourrions nous cacher.

Nous achetions des provisions chez un épicier, faisant croire que nous menions des recherches géologiques, quand il nous appris l'existence d'une ancienne citée minière nommée Baschool. Suite à la disparition de plusieurs mineurs, les autorités avaient décidé de fermer le puits d'accès, condamnant en même temps la ville qui s'est vidée de tous ses habitants. Le marchand ayant vécu là-bas, il accepta de nous donner une carte de la région en plus des marchandises qu'il venait de nous vendre.

Nous avions pris le chemin le plus court vers Baschool, mais il nous obligeait également à passer non loin de la Forteresse de Briggs qui était connue comme la base militaire la mieux gardée d'Amestris. Une tempête de neige s'était levée depuis notre départ, nous cachant tout en nous faisant perdre nos repaires. Soudain, une haute silhouette se dressa devant nous. Croyant avoir affaire à un grizzli, je reculai tout en créant un pic de glace tandis que Martel lançait une dague vers la tête.

La créature se baissa pour éviter la lame et se servit de son bras droit comme bouclier, brisant la pointe qui aurait dû l'empaler. Le vent tomba, révélant l'identité de notre adversaire, un officier amestrien portant des moustaches, un mohawk noir et un automail au bras droit « On dirait que tu as appris l'alchimie, espion drachmanien! Mais tes attaques ne valent rien face au Neo M-1910 Mad Bear G!

-Calmez-vous, Capitaine! Nous ne sommes pas des espions et nous ne vous voulons aucun mal!

-N'essayez pas de me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes! De toute façon, c'en est fait de vous! » S'exclama le colosse alors qu'une accalmie apparaissait, révélant une escouade portant l'uniforme du nord et une immense muraille appartenant à Briggs. Retirant mes Gants d'Alchimie, je levai mes mains tout comme ma compagne et les soldats nous fouillèrent avant de nous ligoter et de nous conduire à l'intérieur du complexe.

Un second officier, au teint basané et aux cheveux gris, rejoignit notre procession à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs que nous traversions « Hé bien que se passe-t-il, Capitaine Buccaneer? De nouveaux hôtes?

-J'ai surpris ces deux individus devant la Forteresse, Major Miles. À présent, je les conduis devant le Général pour qu'on les interroge.

-J'ai justement un message à lui transmettre, mais je pense que leur interrogatoire est plus important. Au fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille mobiliser tant de monde pour deux prisonniers.

-Il ne faut pas se fier à leurs apparences, cet homme pratique l'alchimie et il avait un uniforme de Lieutenant-Colonel et une Montre en Argent dans ses bagages. Ils avaient sans doute prévu de s'infiltrer au QG de North-City en se faisant passer pour des alchimistes d'état. » Supposa le Capitaine en s'arrêtant devant un ascenseur. Nous montâmes jusqu'au sommet où nous fûmes menés devant une porte indiquant que nous allions rencontrer le maître des lieux.

Un instant de silence suivit les coups frappés par le Major Miles, puis une voix nous intima d'entrer. Pénétrant dans la pièce à la suite des officiers, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une femme au regard de glace. Vêtue d'un uniforme de général, une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds cachait la moitié de son visage. Elle indiquait également son identité, comme le confirma Buccaneer qui la salua avec déférence « Général Armstrong, ces individus ont été surpris devant notre base en possession d'une tenue ayant appartenu à un alchimiste d'état. » Il déposa mes Gants sur la table « Je pensais que vous voudriez probablement l'interroger.

-Encore un alchimiste? Vous avez bien fait de me les amener. » Elle se tourna vers moi « Alors, qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous ici?

-Je m'appelle Orion, alchimiste d'état mon Général, et voici mon garde du corps Martel. Nous nous rendions à Baschool pour des recherches géologiques, troquant nos uniformes contre des tenues civiles pour ne pas avoir trop de problèmes avec les citoyens. Après tout, nous sommes mal vus par la plupart des gens.

-Les toutous de l'armée, je suis au courant... » Elle réfléchit un instant avant de s'adresser au Major « Et vous, Miles, que faîtes-vous ici?

-Nous avons reçu un appel de Central au sujet de Kimblee, le _Crimson Alchemist_.

-Zolf J. Kimblee?

-Il a été blessé sur un convoi réfrigéré et est hospitalisé au pied de la montagne, il nous demande de l'assister dans ses recherches.

-Mais n'a-t-il pas été emprisonné pour le meurtre de ses supérieurs à Ishbal?

-Tout à fait! » Répondis-je à la place des deux bras droits du Général « C'est même moi qui me suis occupé de son arrestation.

-Apparemment, le Généralissime l'a déchargé de toutes les accusations.

-Qu'il ait ou non été disculpé, il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons pas : notre rencontre risque d'être explosive. Alors, il serait préférable de défaire nos liens.

-Je n'aime pas ça, quels genres de connections..! » Elle fut interrompue par une alarme « Que se passe-t-il?

-Des intrus dans le sous-sol, Madame!

-Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible? Buccaneer, allez voir ce qui se passe le temps que je m'occupe de ces deux-là! » Le Capitaine salua et quitta le bureau « Alors que faîtes-vous ici, et cette fois-ci vous allez me dire la vérité!

-Nous voulons vraiment nous rendre à Baschool... je sais que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette attaque! De plus, vous aurez peut-être besoin d'un alchimiste d'état pour repousser les agresseurs.

-... » Pour toute réponse, le Général Armstrong dégaina son sabre pour trancher nos liens avant de me tendre mes Gants d'Alchimie « Je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez tout dit, mais je pense qu'on peut vous faire confiance. Alors suivez-moi et montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable!

-À vos ordres, Madame! » Obéissant aux ordres du Général de Division, nous reprîmes l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'à un niveau rempli de tanks et d'autres engins de siège, probablement le centre de développement. Un soldat arriva à cet instant pour signaler que l'intrus avait réussi à activer un élévateur et qu'il allait arriver à cet étage, ce qui expliquait que des mécaniciens barricadaient le passage pour résister à l'envahisseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un gaillard encore plus imposant que le Major Buccaneer, le géant s'avança de quelques pas avant de recevoir de plein fouet un missile de la part du Général, elle s'était procurée un bazooka et s'en était servie pour mettre le feu au monstre. Une fois que les flammes se dissipèrent, on s'aperçut que l'individu était intact et qu'il avait repris sa marche. Je crus voir un tatouage sur son omoplate droite.

Buccaneer arriva à cet instant pour signaler que la créature était insensible aux balles, le Général décida donc d'ordonner l'évacuation des non-combattants et de couper l'alarme pour ne pas attirer l'attention des troupes de Drachma. Elle grimpa ensuite dans un tank et en prit le commandement, tirant un premier projectile qui atteignit la tête du colosse. Quand la fumée se dispersa, je vis un morceau de son visage se reformer dans un nuage d'éclairs rouges.

L'homonculus présumé ignora les coups et entreprit de nettoyer les lieux, balançant une armoire sur un petit groupe de soldat. Je créai un mur pour arrêter le meuble et j'allais affronter cet adversaire quand Edward Elric surgit d'un escalier en compagnie de son frère et d'un homme de Mustang « Ça ne sert à rien, Général, il ne mourra pas, quoique vous fassiez!

-Ne mourra pas? Que voulez-vous dire?

-C'est bien un Ouroboros que j'ai vu, » demandai-je brusquement, prenant le Fullmetal par le col « n'est-ce pas Edward Elric? Il s'agit bien de l'un d'eux?

-... Oui...

-Cessez vos messes-basses, je n'aime pas qu'on joue au plus malin avec moi! Vous allez répondre à tout ce que vous pouvez! Comment connaissez-vous cette chose? Vous ou cette créature, êtes-vous des espions de Drachma?

-Non!

-Je crois même que ça vient de Central.

-Est-ce qu'elle connaît l'un d'entre vous?

-Je ne pense pas.

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?

-... Je ne peux pas répondre. » Un signe de la part d'Alphonse me fit comprendre que je ferais mieux de ne plus parler.

-Pour qui travaille-t-il?

-Je ne peux pas répondre!

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas répondre?

-Je vous en prie, essayez de comprendre...

-Dernière question, aviez-vous prévu de faire alliance avec nous?

-Je ne veux pas voir des gens mourir sous mes yeux.

-Bien, dîtes-moi de quoi est fait le corps de cette chose.

-Je suis certain que la structure et la composition de son corps sont identiques à celles d'un humain.

-Identique aux humains... Buccaneer, prenez plusieurs jerricans de carburant, vous en aurez besoin pour l'arroser!

-Compris!

-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est inutile! Même si vous le brûlez, il ne..!

-J'avais déjà compris que nos attaques ne servaient à rien avant que vous ne le disiez. On va donc interrompre le fonctionnement de ses fonctions corporelles. Il y a pire que le feu, je vais vous montrer comment ça se passe à Briggs.

-''Comment ça se passe à Briggs''?

-C'est exact! Allez, venez nous donner un coup de main, vous quatre! » Fit le Capitaine en saisissant le _Fullmetal Alchemist_ et en posant son revolver sur son front « Si on vous le demande, vous avez été menacés et forcés de coopérer. On ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, juste? » Edward ne répondant pas sauf pour désigner un cinquième volontaire, Falman l'ancien sous-fifre du Colonel, il le conduisit jusqu'au réservoir pour prendre plusieurs bidons d'essence.

Buccaneer nous avait fait monter les étages jusqu'à une porte marquée d'un 8 rouge, elle devait mener à l'extérieur si on se fiait aux sifflements qui en émanaient. Mais j'étais plus occupé à écouter les instructions du Capitaine « Bien, je vais distraire l'attention du monstre, vous trois vous irez vous glisser là-haut et vous en profiterez pour l'asperger, ensuite l'armure et Orion s'occuperont de parties encore sèches avec les bidons restants et on pourra enfin le balancer dehors. Vous avez compris?

-Oui Capitaine! Edward, mademoiselle, suivez-moi, il y a un passage pour monter jusque là! » S'exclama le Sous-Lieutenant Falman avant de conduire le Fullmetal vers un couloir adjacent, s'étant équipé de plusieurs jerricans. Martel, elle grimpa jusqu'aux conduites en se servant d'Alphonse comme d'une échelle et fut donc la première à atteindre son poste. Le cadet Elric resta un instant stupéfait avant de venir se cacher avec moi, emportant les bidons restants.

Nous venions à peine de prendre place que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'homonculus qui ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui se passait. Buccaneer sortit de sa cachette et l'affronta au corps à corps, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Martel, Edward et Falman purent alors verser leur essence sur l'immense tas de muscles qui tentait de se relever. Je l'arrosai à mon tour avec Alphonse au moment où il s'était mis à genoux.

C'est à ce moment-là que le blondinet posa la question cruciale « Et maintenant, on fait comment pour le pousser à travers la porte? » La réponse vint de l'ascenseur, le Général Armstrong se trouvait dedans avec un tank. L'engin de siège s'extirpa de la cage, tirant un coup de canon qui fit passer le géant à travers les battants d'acier, le projetant contre un garde-fou. En entendant qu'on n'avait plus de disposition, je cherchai rapidement un moyen de distraire l'homonculus que je trouvai dans une stalactite située juste au dessus de lui.

Je lançai un couteau sur la pointe de glace qui se décrocha et tomba sur le crâne du colosse, permettant aux Frères Elric de le faire passer par-dessus bord. Buccaneer s'approcha alors des adolescents qui s'adressaient des félicitations « Le carburant du grand nord est connu pour sa capacité à se vaporiser à de très basses températures. Il va absorber toute la chaleur de ce gaillard en un rien de temps, et en plus il est en plein blizzard. Il va se retrouver gelé jusqu'au cerveau.

-Cet idiot ne se réveillera pas avant le printemps. Buccaneer, conduis-les en cellule.

-Quoi? » L'équipage du tank arriva pour ligoter les Frères Elric « Mais pourquoi? Nous vous avons pourtant aidé!

-''Vous avez été forcés de coopérer'' serait plus juste. De plus, je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant de savoir ce qu'était cette créature, alors préparez-vous. » Voyant que nous étions toujours là, elle ajouta « Buccaneer, vous en avez oublié deux!

-Comment? Nous nous sommes pourtant portés volontaire avant le _Fullmetal Alchemist_!

-Sans doute, mais vous m'avez fait des cachotteries et je n'aime pas ça! Tout comme le petiot, vous ne pourrez vous en aller que lorsque vous m'aurez tout dit. » Conclut-elle après qu'on nous ait ficelé et que l'ascenseur se refermait sur son visage.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un carcan aux mains comme tout bon prisonnier. Les Frères Elric étaient dans la cellule la plus proche de l'entrée, j'étais dans la deuxième avec Falman et Martel se trouvait dans la troisième. Le _Fullmetal Alchemist_ semblant avoir droit à une visite, j'écoutais leur conversation « Le Major Miles est à l'hôpital.

-Àl'hôpital?

-Ouais, il est allé voir ce type qui a été blessé en affrontant Scar dans un train.

-Attendez, » j'interrompis la discussion d'Edward « vous ne parlez quand même pas de Zolf J. Kimblee, le Crimson Alchemist?

-Il me semble que c'est le nom que j'ai entendu... » Répondit le visiteur en s'approchant, un homme portant une veste de médecin marquée de traces de cambouis « Pourquoi, ça vous pose un problème?

-Il y en aura un s'il vient ici et que je suis encore enfermé! Vous savez d'où vient son nom d'alchimiste?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne le sachiez jamais, mais c'est ce qui risque d'arriver s'il me voit. Alors serait-il possible de rappeler au Général Armstrong ce que je lui avais dit avant que ne survienne ce petit problème au sous-sol.

-Je lui ferais parvenir l'information si je la vois.

-Le voilà, il s'est réveillé. » Des soldats venaient d'entrer à leur tour pour parler à Edward Elric « Merci pour hier. Vous avez sauvé les vies de nos camarades.

-Vous vous souciez vraiment de vos camarades, n'est-ce pas?

-Nous, à Briggs, nous sommes comme un monolithe et en nous aidant vous êtes devenu à votre tour l'un des nôtres.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne pourriez pas sortir...

-Pas possible!

-Vous êtes vraiment un monolithe, les gars. » Conclut Edward avec un air dépité.

Nos visiteurs étaient partis depuis une bonne heure quand le Capitaine Buccaneer arriva à son tour et ouvrit nos cellules. Igorant nos questions, il nous conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et nous fit descendre jusqu'au sous-sol, dans le tunnel d'où provenait l'homonculus. La _Reine des Glaces_ se trouvait là avec un cheval pour chacun d'entre nous, attendant que nous prenions à notre tour une monture. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle nous fit entrer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Nous avancions depuis quelques minutes quand Edward osa ouvrir la bouche « C'est vraiment immense.

-En effet, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il y a un rapport entre ce tunnel et la fermeture de la mine de Baschool... Mon Général, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'on l'ait laissé creuser sans rien remarquer...

-C'est la première fois que Briggs est envahi?

-La première fois depuis que j'ai reçu ce poste, oui. Les archives d'il y a vingt ans indiquent qu'en plein hiver une femme a attaqué les équipes de surveillance pour leur voler leurs provisions, les agressions ont duré un mois avant de cesser aussi soudainement qu'ils ont commencé.

-Ce ne serait pas de votre maître qu'elle parle, » demandai-je aux Frères Elric « Izumi Curtis? J'ai entendu parler de ses exploits dans le nord, comme quoi elle aurait vaincu un ours à mains nues.

-En tous cas, elle était sûrement capable de tenir tête aux soldats de Briggs.

-Je pense qu'on est assez loin, » coupa le Général « descendez! » Nous lui obéîmes tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une caisse « Maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri d'une oreille indiscrète, tu vas tout me dire. Vraiment tout, sans rien me cacher. Quand je t'ai interrogé sur le monstre, tu m'as demandé d'essayer de comprendre, n'est-ce pas? Tu pensais que je pouvais plus ou moins comprendre votre situation. Malgré que vous pouviez être tué à tout instant, vous agissiez comme si vous vouliez protéger quelque chose qui avait plus de valeur que vos vie, comme un otage.

-...

-Je veux que vous crachiez le morceau. Dîtes-moi la vérité!

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Mon amie d'enfance, qui est également ma mécanicienne, est en danger parce qu'on a découvert que le haut-commandement, les Dix Grands Généraux sont corrompus...

-Il y a cinq ans, j'enquêtais sur la mort du Général Scapegoat, l'homme condamné pour avoir provoqué la Guerre d'Ishbal, quand j'ai moi aussi découvert qu'une partie des généraux de Central étaient corrompus, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai été mis hors-la-loi par l'armée.

-Une partie? En réalité, ils le sont tous! Mais il vaut mieux reprendre depuis le début... » Edward Elric se mit à raconter son histoire, comment il a rencontré les homonculus et ce qui s'est produit à cause de ça. Puis ce fut à mon tour de lui raconter ma vie.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, le Général Armstrong se plongea dans une intense réflexion « La Pierre Philosophale... des homonculus... King Bradley et un homme se faisant appelé Père... Et tout le haut de l'échelle militaire est coupable... On peut dire que le pays entier est pris en otage, pas seulement votre amie et l'équipe de Mustang. J'ai été témoin de l'efficacité de Hawkeye et Havoc durant les manoeuvres conjointes avec l'armée du Quartier Est, il serait vraiment dommage de les perdre. J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour les aider.

-Euh... » Falman hésita une seconde avant de se lancer « Qu'en est-il du Colonel Mustang?

-Oh, qu'il aille se faire pendre. Ce serait mieux pour moi qu'il tombe, car j'aurais un rival en moins. Mais il y a plus important, nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire. En tant qu'alchimistes, que pensez-vous de ce passage?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne de Drachma. » Expliqua Edward en déroulant une carte du pays « Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais j'ai l'impression que ce tunnel a été creusé pour former un immense cercle.

-Un cercle? » s'étonna Buccaneer

-Oui, il est nécessaire pour la réalisation de l'alchimie.

-Le cercle permet de faire circuler l'énergie utilisée lors de la réaction alchimique. Bon, voyons quels est la structure..! Pourriez-vous me dire quels sont les incidents majeurs ayant eu lieu dans le pays et qui ont engendré des bains de sang? » Voyant qu'il venait de marquer Ishbal, nous énumérâmes la liste des autres catastrophes du même acabit « Et quand on relie les points...

-Comment est-ce possible? C'est presque identique au Cercle présent au Laboratoire de Recherches 5!

-Un Cercle de Transmutation Humaine, vous imaginez toute les vies qui seraient sacrifiées si on s'en servait pour créer une Pierre Philosophale?

-Le cas le plus ancien date de la fondation d'Amestris.

-En effet... Attendez! » Falman saisit le plan « Comment... L'armée est impliquée dans chacune de ces affaires! À chaque fois, les troupes de Central sont venues jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Et c'est comme ça depuis la création de pays?

-À l'origine, Amestris n'était qu'une petite nation qui s'est agrandie en annexant d'autres pays. » Expliqua le Général Armstrong « C'était donc pour créer ce Cercle?

-En fait, il ne se sont pas servi du pays pour créer le Cercle, mais ils ont créé cette nation pour atteindre leur but.

-Je n'aime pas ça! Il manque un point pour que ces vandales complètent leur Cercle, celui de Briggs! Qu'est-ce que ces porcs veulent faire à mon château? » Le Général n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, un soldat venait d'arriver nous avertir de la venue du Général Raven de Central. Alors que nous rebroussions chemin, le _Fullmetal Alchemist_ proposa à la maîtresse de Briggs de piéger Raven.

Nous étions installés dans un débarras près de la salle où se trouvaient Raven et Armstrong, écoutant leur conversation grâce au micro que Martel avait installé dans le conduit d'aération. La _Reine des Glaces_ dévoilait ses talents de comédiennes « Veuillez m'excuser pour tous ces désagréments, Lieutenant Général, mais nous venons juste d'être attaqués.

-Attaqués?

-Nous avons été capables de repousser l'assaillant, mais on peut le comparer... à un monstre.

-Un monstre, que voulez-vous dire?

-Quoique nous fassions, il refusait de mourir.

-Hé bien, c'est assez troublant.

-Personnellement, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une arme biologique venant de Drachma, mais les Frères Elric... Par chance, le Fullmetal Alchemist et son cadet étaient avec nous quand c'est arrivé. Ils semblaient savoir quelque chose sur ce monstre, mais ils ont refusé de s'expliquer. Nous les avons donc arrêté pour savoir s'ils sont ou non des espions au service de Drachma, vous imaginez les conséquences si ça venait à se vérifier. Peut-être voulez-vous les voir?

-Oui, mais pas maintenant. Ils ne vous ont vraiment rien dit?

-Non, ils disent être venus ici pour faire des recherches sur des transmutations organiques, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est assez ambigus, j'ai donc préféré leur retirer ma confiance. Je pensais les torturer, mais je suis quand même une femme. Je ne peux pas m'en prendre à ces pauvres enfants, mon coeur ne le supporterait pas... » Le Capitaine fit une remarque sur le coeur de glace de sa supérieur qui me fit frissonner,; mais je retournai de suite à l'écoute de la discussion entre les généraux.

-Ainsi, même vous, le Mur Nord de Briggs, vous vous radoucissez devant des enfants?

-Normalement, une femme de mon âge a déjà un enfant ou deux, mais je suis totalement pris par mon travail.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens qui vous trouvent charmante.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est triste de vieillir, n'est-ce pas? » La _Reine de Glace_ avait décidé d'en venir au sujet qui nous intéressait « Ça me fait vraiment peur... Le corps de cette arme biologique est absolument fascinant, un corps immortel. N'est-ce pas un rêve merveilleux?

-Et si je vous disais que ce rêve deviendra bientôt réalité? Dîtes-moi, Général de Division Armstrong, que diriez vous si on vous proposait une armée parfaite, immortelle? » Raven était tombé dans le piège « Pas de mort ni de déchéance, cela ne vous intéresse pas?

-Cette idée est tellement extraordinaire que je ne sais que dire.

-Pourtant, il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit vous êtes intéressée, soit vous ne l'êtes pas.

-Je suis intriguée, si cela venait à arriver non seulement moi, mais mes hommes également pourront en profiter?

-Quand le jour sera venu, en effet. Alors, quelle est votre réponse? » Le Général Armstrong allait lui répondre quand on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Une fois l'homme de Briggs autorisé à entrer, il transmit son message « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je viens vous voir au sujet de l'équipe envoyé dans le passage souterrain..! » Il s'interrompit, m'ayant probablement pas remarqué la présence de Raven.

-Que vouliez-vous dire au sujet de ce passage souterrain?

-C'est bon, tu peux parler.

-Bien reçu. Il est arrivé quelque chose aux hommes partis explorer ce tunnel.

-Compris, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner. » Des bruits de chaises retentirent, signe que les deux généraux quittaient les lieux pour se rendre au sous-sol. Je tirai le câble qui pendait devant moi tandis que les autres se relevaient, Edward Elric s'approchant d'un sac en jute pour en faire une corde. Face aux regards intrigués qu'il reçut, il s'expliqua « Nous sommes sensé être attachés, non?

-Tout à fait, mais Martel et moi ne venons, pas avec vous. » Je lui indiquai le nouvel uniforme que portait la chimère et celui dont j'étais revêtu « Nous allons rejoindre le Général Armstrong pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé sous terre, puis on reviendra vous résumer la situation si c'est possible.

-Vous dîtes ça, mais je parie que vous allez en profiter pour vous enfuir. Ce que vous nous avez raconté dans le tunnel ne m'a pas satisfait.

-Capitaine Buccaneer, » expliquai-je en attachant Alphonse Elric « sachez qu'après avoir passé mon enfance à Xing, j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours tenir parole. Au fait, qui sont les gardes du corps de Raven et où sont-ils? Je pensais qu'ils surveilleraient le salon où se trouvaient les généraux.

-Le Général Raven a demandé au Major Miles de leur faire visiter les lieux. Je crois qu'il s'agit des Lieutenants-Colonels Onager et Ballista et du Major Kimblee qui vient juste de quitter l'hôpital... Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il se soit si vite remis de ses blessures qui étaient, paraît-il, assez grave.

-Marion Onager, la _Club Alchemist_, s'est spécialisée dans l'alchimie médicale après avoir été acceptée comme alchimiste d'état. Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Conclus-je en faisant un dernier noeud aux liens de l'armure vivante. Je laissai passer les deux ''prisonniers'' et leurs gardiens, puis j'attendis quelques instants avant sortir à mon tour avec Martel.

Le sous-sol servait de chaufferie, mais un tuyau de la taille d'un homme était perforé, suite au passage du gigantesque homonculus. Nous étions arrivés alors que les deux généraux étaient en pleine discussion avec un autre officier, Raven tenant en main un objet emmailloté tandis que la _Reine de Glace_ donnait des ordres « Henshel, envoyez une équipe de secours immé...

-Cela ne sert à rien, Général de Division Armstrong, » coupa Raven « ce trou est bien trop dangereux. Qu'avez-vous fait de cette arme biologique dont vous m'avez parlé? Vous allez le renvoyer dans ce tunnel et le boucher, Général de Division.

-Mais nos hommes sont toujours...

-Je parle au Général, pas à vous. Obéir aux plus puissant, n'est-ce pas la loi en vigueur par ici, Général de Division Armstrong?

-Très bien, nous allons suivre vos ordres.

-Général Armstrong, vous n'allez quand même pas...

-Taisez-vous Henshel et allez plutôt former une équipe pour récupérer cette chose et la remettre là-dedans! » Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le dénommé Henshel quitta les lieux, il fut bien vite suivi par Raven qui venait d'exprimer le besoin de parler aux Frères Elric. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je m'approchai d'un soldat qui accepta de m'expliquer la situation : il avait perdu contact avec le peloton parti explorer le tunnel et un cheval était revenu avec le bras d'un soldat.

Tandis qu'on me racontait ce qui s'était passé, le Général Armstrong avait donné des ordres pour qu'on entoure le trou d'une barrière et Henshel était revenu après quelques minutes « Général, le monstre va être descendu jusqu'ici par l'élévateur, mais ne devrions-nous pas d'abord partir à la recherche de l'unité manquante?

-Silence Henshel.

-Mais ils sont peut-être encore en vie et attendant des secours!

-J'ai dit silence! Tais-toi et obéis. » Henshel voulut répliquer, mais il s'en abstint en voyant que sa supérieure n'appréciait pas de devoir abandonner ses hommes. J'allai me diriger près de l'entrée par où viendrait l'homonculus, mais Martel m'arrêta « Ne te retourne pas, mais j'ai senti que Miles était là avec ses invités, dont ce sale cafard de Kimblee.

-Dans ce cas, on va savoir si c'était une bonne idée de teindre nos cheveux en noir. Ah, voilà le monstre accompagné de Raven. Alors que va-t-il se passer? » Nous approchant d'eux, nous vîmes l'homonculus se réveiller et le général corrompu en profita pour le saluer « Bonjour Sloth, tu as bien dormi?

-Qui êtes-vous? Je suis encore fatigué...

-Écoute, ton travail n'est toujours pas terminé, Pride ne t'en a pas parlé?

-Pride, hein... » Sloth quitta la plate-forme et s'avança lentement vers le trou d'où il venait « C'est épuisant... mais je dois le faire... Quelle plaie... Pourquoi est-ce que tout est fatiguant? C'est pénible de se souvenir... » Ajouta-t-il avant de sauter dans le tunnel et de reprendre son travail.

Raven l'observa creuser quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les personnes présentes lors de la libération de l'homonculus « N'ayez crainte, ce n'est qu'une chimère accomplissant une tâche que lui a donné l'Armée de Central. Il travaille pour rendre notre pays encore plus puissant, mais il s'agit d'une mission classée secret défense. Maintenant, recouvrez ce trou, mes amis de Briggs. Vous êtes de braves gens pour que je partage mes secrets avec vous!

-S'il croit qu'il suffit de dire des mots gentils pour se faire apprécier à Briggs, » fis-je à voix basse tandis que Raven quittait les lieux pour laisser travailler les ouvriers-maçons « il se met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au cerveau.

-Vous avez raison, » fit le Général Armstrong qui s'était approchée de moi « ce ne sont pas de belles paroles qui viendront à bout de cette forteresse et de son armée. Mais suivez-moi, Lieutenant-Colonel Musket, j'ai un travail pour vous... Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée sur votre identité, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler.

-Dans ce cas, »demandai-je alors qu'elle venait de me conduire derrière le chantier, caché par des canalisations « que puis-je pour vous, mon Général?

-Je veux que vous creusiez un passage pour pouvoir se rendre dans le tunnel et que les homonculus ne peuvent pas repérer. Vous pensez en être capable?

-Tout à fait! Ce que vous me demandez est assez simple. » Je jetai un coup d'oeil pour savoir si Kimblee, Marion Onager et Ulrich Ballista ne me voyaient pas, puis je me mis au travail.

Quelques jours plus tard, le passage secret était terminé et on versait le béton qui servirait de couvercle pour le tunnel de Sloth. Raven observait la scène en compagnie du Général Armstrong « C'est bien, nous les élus auront un corps proche de celui de dieu et nous dirigerons le monde. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'équipe d'exploration.

-Ainsi donc, les faibles doivent disparaître pour que vivent les élus?

-C'est bien cela, la survie du plus adapté. Le faibles serviront de fondations pour une nation que les forts dirigeront.

-Cela veut dire qu'Ishbal..?

-Exactement, Ishbal faisait également partie de notre plan. Ce peuple pitoyable était destiné à périr.

-Depuis combien de temps ce plan existe-t-il?

-Il paraît qu'il a été créé en même temps que notre nation et c'est ma génération qui va en récolter les fruits. » Raven posa sa main sur l'épaule de la _Reine de Glace_ « Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, Général de Division Armstrong, je négocierai auprès du haut-commandement pour que vous receviez un siège.

-Inutile. » D'un seul geste, le Général Armstrong avait planté son sabre dans le bras de Raven « Le bras de Smith, c'était le droit ou le gauche?

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

-Vieillir est vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas Général Raven? Je suis sûre que quand vous étiez jeune, vous étiez un honorable soldat aimant son pays du fond de son coeur.

-V-vous... vous alliez devenir une élue... je vous avais promis un siège...

-Il est inutile d'ajouter un siège, je prendrai celui sur lequel vous avez osé vous asseoir! » La _Reine de Glace_ retira son sabre et donna un second coup qui fit tomber Raven dans le béton liquide « Vous reposerez ici et deviendrez littéralement une fondation de cette base, Général Raven.

-Je voulais juste devenir immortel... » Expliqua Raven avant d'être englouti dans le béton frais. Le Général Armstrong retira ses gants couverts de sang et quitta les lieux en donnant des ordres comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ayant récupéré une nouvelle paire de gants, le Général se tourna vers moi « Voilà une bonne chose de faite! Musket, vous allez me retrouver Miles et ses invités pour lui transmettre le message suivant ''Mission accomplie, vous n'avez plus besoin de gagner du temps.''

-Très bien! Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, Kimblee n'a pas son pareil pour se faire des ennemis.

-Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher avant que je ne vous offre aux tigres de Central. » Sachant qu'elle était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, je partis sur le champ en compagnie de Martel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chimère avait trouvé le Major et les alchimistes d'état qui l'accompagnaient. Les éclats de voix que nous entendions à travers la porte prouvaient que le _Crimson Alchemist_ avait réussi à se mettre les trois officiers à dos, j'appelai donc Miles qui me rejoignit et ferma derrière lui « J'ai un message de la part du Général Armstrong ''Mission accomplie, vous n'avez plus besoin de gagner du temps.''

-Bien reçu. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, je n'aurai plus à parler avec ce cinglé. J'ai failli lui mettre une balle dans le crâne malgré vos deux ex-collègues.

-Il est tellement sympathique que je me le suis mis à dos dès notre rencontre à Ishbal, » fis-je sur un ton ironique « mais assez discuté : vous devriez annoncer la triste nouvelle à votre ami.

-C'est vrai. Bon je vous laisse! » Miles retourna auprès de l'alchimiste au costume immaculé « Messieurs-dame, il semblerait que le Général Raven ait disparu. Savez-vous où nous pourrions le trouver?

-Disparu?

-Bon sang! Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, la forteresse est comparable à un labyrinthe comportant de nombreuses zones non sécurisées. S'il arrivait malheur au Général...

-Ce serait tant mieux pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, Major? » S'écria le _Diamond Alchemist_ « Comment pouvez-vous vous moquer ainsi d'un des Dix Grands Généraux?

-Le Généralissime m'a donné carte blanche pour agir s'il arrivait quelque chose au Général Raven. À présent Major Miles, vous allez me conduire au pied de la montagne pendant que ces deux-là participent aux recherches.

-Si vous croyez que je vais suivre les ordres d'un fou ayant passé plusieurs années...

-Lieutenant-Colonel Onager, vous ne semblez pas avoir compris. Mes ordres ont à présent autant d'importance que ceux du Généralissime, c'est désormais à vous de m'obéir. » Conclut Kimblee en quittant les lieux, suivi par le reste de son équipe qui avançait de mauvaise grâce.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous pouvez me le dire en passant par le bouton review juste en dessous. Sur ce, à la prochaine!


End file.
